How Do I Say I Love You?
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: The rest of the Titans are going to Hawaii leaving Raven caring for the stomach fluinvested Beast Boy. Leaving them two alone in the tower for two weeks until the rest of the titans are back...what will happen then? Full summary inside. FINISHED!
1. Beast Boy In Love

Hey, this is Rin! And this story is kind of co-written by Hari as well. Hari, i'll explain later cuz i think you'll get confused if i dun tell u...so anyway, i hope you enjoy this. But anyway, here's the full summar:

**Beast Boy needs help to confess to Raven that he loves her. But how? Convincing Cyborg and Robin to help, they book a trip to Hawaii for all the Titans. Then it just so happens that Raven holds no interest in going and Beast Boy got sick. The Titans are to be gone fortwo weeks, and what will happen between these two Titans? And will Beast Boy finally find courage to tell Raven he loves her? BbxRae and slight StarxRob and maybe JUST MAYBE! CyxBee**

* * *

It was early morning and the sun was just rising. He (Beast Boy) never really noticed that a sunrise could be so beautiful. Then again, he never woke up so early. The sun was a bright red-orange as it moved upward from the horizon. Beast Boy just sat there staring at the sun, it was pretty seeing the sun rising like that.

"It's so quiet," he said as he looked around the rooftop.

"That's because it's six AM in the morning." Raven was behind him; obviously, he didn't hear her come up. She took a seat right next to him and Beast Boy stared.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"That's my line," she said, "and I usually come up here to meditate. So why are you up here?"

"Uh…I'm not really sure. I just woke up and couldn't sleep so I walked up here and saw this." He said. Raven didn't really seem to be listening, but she was. She stared at into the horizon and Beast Boy followed her gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she said. "So, are you up here to see the sunrise?"

"Well, I wasn't, but I guess I am now." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at the sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. Raven looked at the sunrise then at Beast Boy.

"I guess it is," she said. The wind was warm against them and as it blew, the sun went higher into the sky. The pink-yellow-orange color slowly melted into a sky blue. Apparently, Beast Boy was completely oblivious to Raven meditating next to him because he kept talking. Raven opened one eye and stared at Beast Boy. "Are you done?"

"Uh…sorry." Beast Boy said.

"It's nothing, I'm just not use to watching the sunrise and meditating at the same time…and having someone there next to me," said Raven.

"I'm not use to waking early either." Beast Boy yawned.

"Oh yea, since when were you an early waker? I thought it was only Robin and I who wakes early." Raven said.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep." Beast Boy answered. "I couldn't stop thinking."

"Thinking? Well, that's a good new start," Raven said.

"Yea it…hey!" Beast Boy frowned. "Why do I always fall for that?" he grumbled.

"I don't know." Raven got up. "I'm going down for tea."

"Sure," he said. "I'll be staying. Up here."

"Whatever," she started down the stairs.

Beast Boy stared at the sunrise, which was almost finished. He smiled. 'Maybe waking early isn't such a bad thing,' he thought before he walked down stairs.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" Robin asked all the Titans. Everybody gave his or her opinions at once:

"Bacon and ham! And some gravy to go with it!"

"Waffles."

"Small tires made of dough."

"Veggie burger."

"Bacon and hams, waffles, doughnuts, and veggie burgers." Robin said. "Got it." He took some bacon, hams, waffles, and a veggie burger out of the fridge and took a phone in his hand. He put the bacon and ham on the frying pan, the waffles into the toaster and the veggie burger into the microwave and started to dial. "Hello?" he started, "is this the Doughnut Shrine?"

Beast Boy smiled, he knew he was going to win this game, hands down. Cyborg smirked; he doesn't seem to be giving up. 'Must have some trick up his sleeve,' he thought. 'I'll just have to work harder.'

His thumb ached from pressing the buttons lucky for Cyborg he doesn't feel it. "Are you sure you just don't wanna give up, BB?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy frowned.

"No way," Beast Boy said. "I'm not giving up any day."

"Hey, Robin, is the food done?" Raven asked.

"Just about, catch." Robin flung the bacon and ham, waffle, and veggie burger out and three plates following it. A black mist surrounded it and placed them on the table. Then the bell rang. "Just in time." he smiled. "Put the controller down, it's breakfast."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were too focused on the game to care. "Just. One. More. Minute." They said. Raven sighed.

"May I pull the plug?" Raven asked.

"Be my guest." Robin replied. Raven held up her hand and forced the plug out.

Their mouth ajar, they stared at the now blank screen. "I was so close!" they blabbered. Raven, Starfire, and Robin just stared at them.

"Are we the only ones who's sane enough to not starve themselves in front of a TV?" Raven asked.

"I'm starting to think so." Robin replied.

"Please, friends, let us all enjoy a good feast of the morning." Starfire smiled. Reluctantly, Beast Boy and Cyborg got off the couch and walked toward the table and slumped down. Robin frowned and hit them on their backs. (Although it didn't really do much to Cyborg.)

"Backs straight," he said. Sitting up straight this time, they started to eat. Raven got off the chair and started off. "Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To get some tea," she said. She pulled out some tealeaves and boiled some hot water quickly.

"Hey, is there enough for two?" Beast Boy asked. Raven stared at him.

"Why? Since when do you drink tea?" she placed her hands on her hips and rose brow at Beast Boy. He smiled nervously.

"Just wanna try something new," he replied. "So, how 'bout it?"

"Sure," she said as she took out another cup and poured tealeaves and hot water into it. She slid one cup down to her green friend – if you can call him her friend –, took her cup and sipped it before sitting down to eat her waffles.

Beast Boy sniffed the tea. "It's not poison," said Raven. He smiled nervously again and looked down at the murky-colored liquid. It smelt weird, but he took a gulp anyway. A bittersweet flavor (mostly bitter) filled his mouth. He fought off to make a face and urged himself to keep a straight face, which, of course, made it even worse.

"Are you all right?" Starfire asked. "You do not look so well."

"Just peachy." Beast Boy replied.

"How can you be? Your green." Cyborg said flatly. Beast Boy glared.

"Not skin color," he retorted. Cyborg smiled and let out a low "oh" and faced Beast Boy with an I-know-you're-up-to-something look.

Raven took her empty plate and cup and placed it in the sink. "If you don't like it," she started, "don't force yourself to drink it." With that said, she walked out of the room.

"I know why you drank that." Cyborg mused. Beast Boy looked up. "You did that so Raven might actually be somewhat impressed that you drink tea."

"Why would she be impressed if Beast Boy drank tea?" Starfire inquired.

"Hey, Star, why don't you go and talk to Raven?" Robin suggested. Starfire shrugged.

"I can tell when I am not wanted. Do not worry," she smiled. "No offense is taken. I know when you need your talk alone." She walked to the door and let it swished behind her.

With the girls Titans gone, the remaining three sat there in the kitchen/ living room area. Robin and Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "Spill," they ordered. Beast Boy shrugged.

"We know why you took that drink, so admit it." Robin said. "You like Raven."

"We all noticed that – well, except for maybe Raven and yourself." Cyborg said.

"Great, so now you know. And PLEASE don't tell!" Beast Boy begged.

"Tell Raven." Robin said.

"Yea!" Beast Boy replied.

"Don't tell Rae?" Cyborg repeated.

"YES!" he hollered.

"But she'll never know!"

"JUST DON'T TELL HER!"

"But she needs to know!"

"What is she rejects me?" Beast Boy finally said what he feared. What if Raven rejected him when he admitted it.

"So you admit you like her." Cyborg said.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"That's one step forward." Robin sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"Help me?" Beast Boy begged. He got on his knees and begged. "Help me."

* * *

After a night of negotiating, Beast Boy finally got them two to help him under one condition: he does all their chores for the next two weeks. 'Great, I gave myself more work.' He sighed as he climbed into bed. Turning into a dog, he curled up and tried to sleep, still thinking:

"I'm in love with Raven."

* * *

i hope you guys liked this. it's kinda crappy, but the second chappie is coming up soon! really, it is. And to people who are reading Haunted Love, if you think i'm quittin on that story, you crazy! i do not plan on stopping that story! not now, not ever! well, please review guys! oh...and there might be a bit song-fic parts in the story...just to give y'all a heads up! see ya!

- Rin-chan


	2. A Trip to Hawaii

Hey, i just updated again! and thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like this fic! okay, i usually (well, i just started...) answer reviews in my next chapter update, or i'll give you guys some comments to your review so here it is:

kmutt: this wasnt crappy, i thought it was funny! you captured the characters personalties well, and the story line was plausable. only thing that i found weird was robin cooking(does he cook?)  
Anyways good fic  
(Beast Boy and Raven Forever)

rin: gee, thanks a lot. i thought it was kinda though. but thanks for saying it's funny...i'm still surprise. oh, and does Robin cook? i have no idea, i just go that idea from Beast Within when he was cooking his breakfast and BB ate it...haha, i still remember that

Regrem Erutaerc: Not bad. Though the 'confession' scene didn't make much sense, it was still pretty good. You kept them rather well in character. Just remember not to take things too quickly. Remember, though BB would be quick to accepting his love for Raven, Raven is nearly always in denial of her emotions, so it'll take a while for her to accept that fact.;) I can't wait to see more fluff though.

rin: sorry i confused you! half the time, some ppl dun know what i'm talking about.

quite-a-shame: Good chapter. Poor Beast Boy. Perhapse he should have practiced drinking tea before doing it in front of Raven. That might have helped. I get the feeling that Robin and Cyborg are going to make things much worse. Keep writing, and update soon.

rin: thanks for giving me a little idea - practicing drinking tea...but too bad he didn't think of it before. And Robin and Cyborg might make things worse or better...you go find out!

well, if any of you reviewers or readers want to ask a question, just put it in the review and i'll answer it like that! read & enjoy! - Rin

* * *

Raven got up earlier and walked up the rooftop. A chilly breeze came by and she shivered. Her purple hair blew into her blue-purple eyes as she turned and walked down. Usually, if it was cold, she'd be up on the roof anyway, but today was just a bit too cold.

Settling herself down in front of the window of the tower she started to chant. She felt herself levitate up and maintained the level. She heard and felt someone behind her. "What do you want, Starfire?" she asked. She knew that it could only be Starfire because Star's the only who dares to walk up to Raven while she's in mid-meditation.

"May I join you?" Starfire requested as she flew next to Raven and took a seat in midair.

"Sure. Remember what I said find your center…" she started.

"And focus," finished Starfire. Raven smiled slightly.

"Right," she returned to her meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," they chanted together in perfect rhythm. They must've been doing this for half an hour or so because suddenly, the window flickered and turned into a TV screen with surround sound.

"GAHH!" Raven and Starfire screamed and the surprise and fell to the floor. Out of surprise, a black claw came from behind and swiped at the three Titans behind them. Raven whirled around with a grim, angry look in her eyes.

"Was the really necessary?" Robin asked rubbing his head.

"Yea? He didn't do anything, it was all BB." Cyborg said.

"And Cyborg," added Beast Boy. Starfire got up and helped Raven up as well.

"You know better than to interrupt me like that when I'm meditating," she snapped. Starfire took her seat in front of the gamestation as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin crowded around to play the game. Raven sighed and walked over to the other windows and started to meditate.

"Dude, you thought of anything yet?" Beast Boy asked. He was sitting out for the game – there were only two controllers.

"Anything for what?" Robin asked.

"You know!" he hissed.

"Quiet BB, we're playing a game!" Cyborg hushed Beast Boy with a wave of his hand that blocked Robin's sight.

"Move your hand! I can't see!" Robin said. "And we're working on it, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy grumbled and watched the game without any interest, well, not _much_ interests. He kept on side-glancing to Raven who was meditating right now. 'Does she always have to meditate?' he thought. 'Wait, of course she does…' He slid down the couch and sighed. (Rin: Think of an anime-ish look when he does this. A kind of messy, white circle eyes and…I think you get the picture.)

"AHH! HOW D'YOU DO THAT?" Cyborg suddenly hollered. Robin smirked holding the controller in his hand waving it tauntingly.

"Looks like we've got a new winner," he said. Cyborg and Robin then engaged themselves in an argument about whether is was fair or not and how the heck did Robin pull off that move. Starfire sat in the middle trying to calm them while Beast Boy tried to tear the controller from Cyborg's hand. The whole tower was filled with shouting and yelling.

Raven tried to keep it in, she really did. She couldn't help herself though. With all this yelling, she definitely couldn't help it. Black, stringy aura appeared from behind her and her eyes turned white. "QUIET!" she hollered. Immediately, the whole tower fell silent staring at the girl. Raven resumed her placid demeanor and went back to meditating.

"Um…I think it's your turn, BB." Cyborg suddenly dropped the controller. "What you see in her I will never know," he added softly. Beast Boy turned red and grabbed the controller.

"Shut up, let's start this already," he said. Robin pressed the start button and the game was on.

After half a day with video games, the Titans retired to lunch. Robin took his food to the computer and started to do some "research" for something he wouldn't say. Only Cyborg seemed to know something about it. He only said: "You'll see." When they wondered what he was doing.

"Robin?" Starfire stood next to Robin smiling like how she usually does.

"What?" he asked. A bit stingy, but hey, Robin's Robin when he's working hard.

"What are you working on? Perhaps I can be of help." Starfire said. Robin shook his head.

"I got it all handled, just relax, Star," he said. "It'll be all right."

"So, what do you think he's up to?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, probably some new training program." Cyborg said.

"Y-yea, maybe something like that or maybe he's planning to…" Beast Boy started.

"If you're going to say that he's planning to recruit a team of ninja monkeys, don't say it." Cyborg said. He opened his mouth but Cyborg said, "Or an army of rodents."

"Okay, I'm out of ideas." Beast Boy said.

"Whatever Robin is doing, he requires time to be alone, let us go to the mall of shopping to give him his time alone!" Starfire suggested cheerfully.

"The mall?" Cyborg said. "I'll to my room…and play games."

"I'll follow!" Beast Boy called and followed Cyborg into his room to play games. Starfire smiled at Raven who sighed and said, "Why not." Delighted by her answer, she grabbed Raven by her wrist and pulled her out of the tower rambling about how she found a place of "shining nails" and "making up"s.

"Wait…" Beast Boy frowned. The two female Titans stared at him. "I think I'm coming along."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg won't let me into his room…" he sighed. "Because of…you remember what happened last time."

"When you gave him the virus?" said Raven. He nodded. "Couldn't blame him for it, though."

"Don't remind me…" he grunted and followed.

* * *

Starfire grinned as she stared at her sparkling, dazzling, shiny, new purple-colored nails that matched her outfit. She smiled as she looked at them again. Raven just stood in the beauty parlor glaring at every person who wanted to help her look better.

"Oh, you must try it." Starfire said. "It is most delightful to see your nails so beautiful!" Raven sighed.

"Why?" Raven asked. "It's pointless and a complete waste of money." Then she looked around her…somebody's missing. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"He said he was to get a cup of tea." Starfire answered. "And we are to met him near the statue that spits out water."

"You mean the water fountain?" Raven sighed. "Okay, let's go before he makes a fool of himself."

Beast Boy took the cup of tea and tried to drink it. Well, might as well get use to this taste if he wants to "impress" Raven by drinking tea. He doesn't even know _how_ to impress Raven. He tried the tea again and nearly spit it out in the fountain. He made a face then saw Raven behind him through the reflection of the water.

"Don't kill yourself." Raven said.

"What? Me? I'm not killing myself!" he said. "It's good, you want some?" (It's good? What a lie, BB.)

Raven shook her head. "I'll pass." Starfire smiled as she threw another coin into the water. "Shouldn't we go home now?" Raven asked. "Wait, after I go to the bookstore." She walked into the bookstore and stayed there for a while. Beast Boy and Starfire went in and followed Raven.

Raven stared at a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's stories and poem, sighed after looking at something and left the bookstore. "Let's go," decided Raven. They nodded and followed her lead. Sometimes, she can pass as the unspoken leader.

They passed a jewelry store on the way out of the mall. A glimpse of a light blue gem caught her eyes. Stopping for a moment, she walked onwards. Beast Boy lingered and looks at the gem and thought about how Raven looked at it. 'She really likes it,' he thought.

* * *

"We are back, friends!" Starfire exclaimed throwing her arms up and flashing her newly painted nails. "Robin, you are done with your research?"

"Yea, I'm done." Robin nodded. "And you won't believe what I did."

"What is it?" Starfire asked, but he shook his head claiming he'd tell later – later at dinner, that is. Starfire frowned. "Oh, but I cannot stand such suspense. What is it?"

"Star, I said I'll tell you later." Robin smiled.

'Great, more surprises.' Raven thought. "So, what _is_ for dinner? Please don't tell me we're eating dinner again!" she cried.

"Uh, actually, I think the manager to Todai invited us for a free dinner there. I think that'll be good." Cyborg said.

"All you can eat buffet." Beast Boy drooled.

* * *

Raven scanned the choices of food. Not much she really wants to eat. Finally deciding on eating sushi and some chicken, she walked back to her table where Beast Boy was only eating desert and Cyborg was already on his twelfth plate of food. Starfire gasped and gazed at the many varieties of foods and Robin was besides her pointing it out to her.

"Ish daste au ooh." Cyborg muffled. Translation: "This tastes so good." As he spoke, spittle of food came flying from his mouth. Raven protected herself from the spray and focused the empty plate next to her and placed it in front of Cyborg's face. "Huh?" he stared at the plate as it moved closer to him and hit him in the face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Raven said rather threateningly. Robin and Starfire joined their feast later and also spoke to the manager for a while. The manager droned on and on about how wonderful it is to have them over. Raven rolled her eyes, Beast Boy and Cyborg fell asleep, and Starfire listened and smiled while Robin kind of zoned out on him.

"Well, I think Major Boredom is gone." Beast Boy sighed.

"Robin, you promised to tell us what your big secret is!" Starfire said eagerly. "Please inform us about your research! I am unable to contain my excitement of curiosity! Please do tell!"

"Yea, tell them, Robin." Cyborg smiled. Robin cleared his throat.

"Well, after a little working out, we're going – for free of course, everything for free. The food, the plane ride (at this point Beast Boy cried out: "Plane ride!" and Starfire shuddered with excitement), and…" Robin started.

"Get on with it." Raven crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed to almost slits under the shadow of her hood.

"Fellow Titans," said Robin. "We're going to Hawaii!"

* * *

here it is! i updated this time faster than any other chapter because i'm in Easter Vaca right now and i have a lot of time on my hand. Well, i better update my other stories before i get killed by ppl who actually read it. Well, i hope you like this...i seriously hope i don't loose readers...well, enjoy this and have a good day! oh, and Happy Easter. The Lord has Risen Indeed! .. (that's a kitty if you don't know)


	3. Food Poisoned

here we are! third chapter! okay, sorry if this is short, but there's more to come! anyway, there are going to be songfics, if you have any love songs (heh heh, yea, i'm that corny) that you wish to request, you may send them to me through either my AIM or review. but i might not use them...okay? well, read & enjoy!

* * *

"HAWAII?" the titans screamed in unison. Beast Boy practically let everything that was in his mouth fall out, Cyborg sat there smiling and Starfire fell back on her chair.

"Where is this Hawaii?" Starfire asked.

"It's an island, beautiful, hot, a peaceful paradise." Raven replied. She didn't seem very interested. "It's going to be so fun." The sarcasm was actually light in her voice as she looked away. "Why are we going to Hawaii anyway?"

"I guess it's actually time we took a vacation." Robin said.

"But who'll be watching over Gotham for us?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, who will do the butt kicking while we are not present?" Starfire agreed.

"Titans East got it covered." Robin said.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Raven said. Robin gave a smirk and shrugged. Starfire smiled as she thought about how Hawaii would look like.

* * *

Back at Titan's tower, they started to pack. They were to leave two days later. Starfire's joy glimmered like bright, morning stars as she ranted on about how excited she is, but she wasn't the only one. Beast Boy and Cyborg are thrilled to know they're going to Hawaii, and so is Robin. Everybody's excited…except a certain girl named Raven.

In her room, she looked at her bag. 'Do I really have to go?' she thought reluctantly. She sighed and sat down. "And why the sudden thought of a vacation? That's not like Robin." Raven reasoned this out. She shook her head. "I'll pack later," said she, but she knows that packing for a tropical dreamland is never going to happen for her.

**

* * *

Next Day**

"So, that's your plan?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin smiled and nodded. "Going to Hawaii! Wait – how is that going to help?"

"Well, I thought that's for you to find out. I mean, love is in the air in Hawaii." Cyborg said.

"That's Paris." Robin corrected. "Well, Hawaii's close by and the views are suppose to be…nice, peaceful, and romantic. Or at least that's what the web site said."

"That's what the web site said," he (BB) repeated with an unsure taste surrounding it. "And what if you're wrong."

"Well, you're going to have to tell her, anyway." Robin said. Beast Boy froze. "By the end of the vacation, you'll have to tell her!"

"But I can't be able to tell her within two weeks…" Beast Boy's stomach felt queasy. The thought of it made him sick. He sat down and held his stomach. "I don't think I can tell her, I'm getting sick just thinking about it."

"We're leaving tomorrow, on the flight, think of how you should tell it to her." Cyborg said. Beast Boy slumped down and cried,

"But I can't!"

Robin sighed. "Look, I didn't book this trip for nothing. Just go and think of it. Whether it's a quick tell or a whole scene process, I don't know, just go and tell her."

When they left, Beast Boy slumped down more into his seat. "Easier being said than done," he cried. He grunted and turns the lights off in the living room. "I don't feel so good."

**

* * *

Day of Flight**

"Beast Boy, hurry up. The flight's on in two hours. If we miss it, you're flying there yourself." Robin said knocking on the door. A gurgle and grunt came in reply. "What are you doing in there?" Another noise came in reply. Tired of this, Robin kicked the door open seeing Beast Boy next to the toilet.

"Food. Poison." Beast Boy said. "I think it was what I ate…" before he finished his sentence, he gagged. "I don't think I can go."

"I think thinking about confessing to Rae really made you sick." Robin said. "I don't think you can go. And I can't trust you here alone. I'll get Titans East to…"

"It's okay." Raven said from behind. Robin was shocked, but luckily, Raven didn't here about the whole "confessing to Rae" part. "I'm not going to Hawaii."

"Really?" Robin was really shocked now. "But why?"

"I don't like it. And besides, I don't trust him here alone even with the Titans East. My room is forbidden to enter." Raven looked down at the sick changeling. "Temptation is too much for him."

Beast Boy didn't even have the energy to fight back. He slumped down and grunted. "You sure that it's alright?" Robin asked. Raven assured him and went into the kitchen to boil him some remedy. "Well, it's all working out, anyway." Robin smirked. "Two weeks, alone with Raven."

"Yea, good luck, lover boy." Cyborg, who was passing by, said. "Two weeks alone is more than enough time for you to confess."

"What's all this commotion about?" Raven asked.

"Just about time for us to leave, take care of Lover Boy – I mean, Beast Boy, here!" Cyborg waved goodbye and they all left those two alone, in the Titan's Tower. For two weeks.

* * *

sorry if this is kind of short...it's only one and a half pages long! the horror! please don't kill me! well, please review! - Rin


	4. Beauty and the Beast

AHH! i can't stop working on this! everybody who's reading my other fics are gonna get mad cuz i'm only updating this one! haha! BUT I CAN'T STOP! it's sooo addicting to write this one cuz i totally LOVE this fic! well, i still think it's crappy...but i love it, cuz it's MY CRAPPY fic! haha, song in this chapter is the well known _Beauty and the Beast_ read and enjoy, folks! anyway, here are some answers:

kmutt: evil buffet of poisened food! or was it the tea? hm... not bad, cute chapter :)

rin: hm...it's both! XD he got food poisoned by both food AND the tea

scathac's warrior: this is either going to end up as one serious make out session between bb and rae, or ww3 THEN a serious make out session. Your choice.

rin: i'll consider the world war 3 cuz me'n Hari already decided what to do

Regrem Erutaerc:They DON'T protect Gotham. They protect Jump City. Other than that though, I think this fic is goin' really well, especially characterizations, and I can't wait for the next update.;)

rin: sorry, i never read the comics and i don't really know, so thanks for telling me, i'll change it when i feel like it XD

starrobfreak4: Great story so far! I really hope you write another chapter...soon. Even sooner than soon if that's possible. I'm pretty hooked on it if ya couldn't tell, lol. :)

rin: and i thought writing it was addicting...but thanks...

questions in review, answer in next chappie!

* * *

Sighing, Raven dabbed Beast Boy's sweaty forehead again. He seemed to be pretty sick. Raven sighed again, her brows furrowed into distress and worry for her fellow Titan. He grunted and let out an erupt choke and Raven quickly brought the garbage bag next to Beast Boy. He gurgled and gagged. He started to cough as more came out.

"Good, let it out. It'd be better afterward," she whispered softly patting Beast Boy gently on the back. "Wait here, I'll go get some medicinal herbs for tea. They should help, and you should lie down." Raven slowly walked to the kitchen and kept an eye on Beast Boy who gagged once more. "Are you hungry?" she asked when she gave him the cup of medicinal herbs. Beast Boy shook his head wearily.

Raven frowned and wiped some sweat off his forehead again. He turned to his side and faced Raven with a cough. She looked at Beast Boy who seemed to turn a grey-green. "Ugh…can't you heal me or something?" he murmured.

"Sorry, Beast Boy," she said, "but my healing only works on psychical wounds. You want more tea?"

"It's okay. It taste bad anyway," he handed the cup back to her.

"It's good for you," she reasoned. He shook his head and said,

"No way."

"You'll have to eat something." Raven said.

"So I can spit it back out again?" he retorted bitterly.

"No," she replied irritated. "So you can get better. I'll go find some clean food." (AN: clean as in not really oily, fried, barbecued, or something of that sort. Usually, it's some veggies or porridge.)

* * *

After dinner or more like Raven's dinner for Beast Boy didn't eat much even when Raven fed it to him, Raven sat on the floor next to the couch he slept on. She didn't think that his room was quite sanitary for his condition right now. The night was a cloudy night; the moon was barely seen behind the thick layers of mist. Raven murmured, "How are you feeling?"

"I can't sleep," he said.

"Try," she whispered stroking his brows as she sang something in her own language. Whatever it was, spell or enchantment or not, Beast Boy found his lids suddenly heavy until it was closed.

* * *

The next morning, Raven found herself asleep with her head on the couch while she sat down next to the couch. Beast Boy was still asleep, but holding her hand. Letting this pass because of his sickness, she slid her hand out of his grasp and made the tea for him again. She was somewhat tired, but not too tired to keep herself from falling asleep. Placing the cup down on the coffee table, she sat down and meditated.

Her voice was kept soft so she wouldn't wake Beast Boy as she chanted. Each time she stopped and looks backwards worried for her friend. At one point, she couldn't meditate anymore because she was too worried. Deciding to give up at that point, she walked over to Beast Boy and gazed down as his slightly sweat-covered face. 'Maybe it's too hot in here,' she suggested. Looking at the window she cracked open it slightly, not too much but just enough for the air to breeze in.

"Raven…" he grumbled. She whirled around only to find him half-asleep. She can tell: his eyes weren't fully open and his words were slurred and almost inaudible. She knelt besides him and answered to his call. He laughed weakly.

"What is it?" she asked once more.

"You're beautiful," said Beast Boy before drifting off to sleep. She fells backward on her kneel and grasped the cup. Her heart overflowed with strange emotions almost bursting the cup. Raven's usually pale face was highlighted with a faint, but seeable, blush.

"It must be the fever talking," she suggested. "It has to be." When he wakes, everything would be back to normal. Slowly getting up, she tried to meditate once more only to find herself slightly distracted by Beast Boy's words.

His words kept on ringing fresh and clear in her mind. 'Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe I just heard wrong,' she kept on telling herself. 'Maybe I'm just delusional or having hallucinations.'

_"Or maybe you're just in denial,"_ her inner voice quipped. Raven grumbled angrily at her inner voice – no matter how much she wanted to say "no" to it, her inner voice was always correct. Never a flaw in her speech at all; finally, Raven got up and checked the clock. It was late-morning and almost time for lunch.

"Maybe I should make something," she suggested. "That should be something productive to do while he's asleep." Making her way to the kitchen, she took out some food to cook and started the fire.

* * *

A rather pleasant aroma circled around Beast Boy's nose calling him to wake. When he woke, he heard the sizzling of fire and slowly got up. With his aching head he peered over the couch seeing Raven fixing something up. Every now and then, he'd see her control the fire with her telekinesis power or pick something up like some garlic or spice.

"That smells nice," he said, but it was rather soft that the roar of the fire covered his voice. He tried again, this time louder. "That smells nice!"

Raven turned the stove off and poured whatever she made into separate bowls. "You're awake," she said rather flatly. "If you said this smells nice, you better eat it." Beast Boy felt his empty stomach, like there was a hole in it. He'd give almost anything to eat but he rather not risk it. He shook his head. Raven frowned. "So, I was slaving over a hot stove for nothing?" a little trick that Raven and Starfire learned from watching too much drama/romance. Beast Boy leaned back. She's right, she did make this…especially for him?

Half reluctantly, he accepted her offer. Mentally, Raven smiled knowing she won this match. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess." Beast Boy replied slurping his share. "Better than yesterday."

"That's good," she said. "Just remember, you'll have to eat medicine after this. Wait, let me feel your temperature." She placed her cool hand onto his forehead and her other hand onto hers. "A bit warm…medicine, medicinal herbs, and rest."

"More tea?" he made a face.

"I thought you wanted to try something new," she smirked. "Admit it, you don't like drinking tea. So why did you want to try?" Beast Boy gulped.

"I wanted to try something new," he replied lamely. Raven shrugged and grabbed his empty bowl.

"Get some rest," she said gently before walking off. Beast Boy fell backward and whined. 'How am I EVER going to tell her?' he thought sadly. 'I don't even have the guts to tell her!'

After a hard struggle, Raven finally forced the medicine down Beast Boy's throat. "Like fitting a pig into a tuxedo", Raven had murmured angrily when she finally succeeded. Slumping down onto the floor, Raven sighed.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy said suddenly. "Y'know, having you miss the trip to Hawaii, anyway."

"Doesn't matter, I didn't want to go." Raven answered. "Hawaii isn't exactly what I plan for as a dream vacation."

Not knowing what to say after that, Beast Boy stayed silent. It wasn't one of those tough, uncomfortable silences, though. Raven actually preferred that they stayed that way although she wished for Beast Boy to speak now. What can she do? She's torn between too wants: for Beast Boy to shut up and stay that way and for him to start blabbing off.

"Besides," she said suddenly breaking the silence. "I prefer to stay here than to go to Hawaii." Beast Boy smiled knowing what she said was true. Hawaii just wasn't the type for Raven's dream vacation.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Raven saw that smile and felt something rise inside of her. Strange, what was this strange feeling? She felt the bowl in her hand shaking violently wanting to break. Great, she's losing control of her powers, but why?

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Beast Boy shifted and fumbled with his blanket nervously. Raven seems nicer, but probably because he's just sick. But still, nicer than before. 'Wishful thinking,' he forced himself to think.

Raven felt Beast Boy's eyes on her as she washed the bowls. She felt herself feel lightheaded as if _she_ was the one who was ill. The something rose up in her chest – the fear of love. After all, who would love after having their heart broken by a thousand-year-old dragon? (AN: Malchior)

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just a sure _

_As the sun will rise_

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy called out. Wiping her hands on her cloak, she turned around.

"What?" she asked trying to maintain her usual tone towards everybody, instead, it came out softer but still demanding. Her lips trembled angrily. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought.

"Thanks, you know, for actually bother taking care of me instead of letting me rot in my sickness and…" he started.

"Sure," she said not wanting to say any more than that.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

This was a strange moment, indeed. Raven felt flustered and confused while Beast Boy felt as if his "wishful thinking" was actually paying off. Raven knew powers were slipping off of her when the cupboard suddenly burst open and all the dishes flew out.

Before they hit the floor, Raven grabbed them (with her powers) and placed them gently back into the cupboard. 'Hope that wasn't obvious,' she thought angrily. She didn't want Beast Boy to notice that she was losing control, worse yet now, she doesn't want Beast Boy to notice her at all! Then again, deep inside her, her inner voice said: _"Stupid, you know you want him to notice you! Remember how angry you felt when Terra was here?"_

Thinking back now, she remembered how…to put it simply, unfair she was to Beast Boy. She frowned. "Hey, Beast Boy?"

"Yea," he replied.

"Sorry, you know, for things I've done that weren't exactly…fair to you," she stuttered.

"Are you sure you're not that emotion in the mirror who kept on apologizing each and every single step we took?" he asked

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Yea, I'm sure." Raven said and sat down next to Beast Boy. "Now go to sleep, you'll need it. It's pretty late already. If you want to get better, you should sleep."

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Sure," Beast Boy said and leaned back on the couch. Slowly, he fell asleep with the feel of Raven's hand comforting him and her soothing voice coaxing him to sleep.

* * *

ya! here it is, and thank y'all for your review and please keep reviwing! thank you! - Rin (btw, i hope you liked this chapter)


	5. Lights Out

hey! this is the...fifth chapter and it's FAR to be over! i think this is my first long-term story, i hope y'all like it...well, this one has no songfic, though. but you'll see how i worked things out...sorry if this is a bit short...well, i hope you like it. and again, if you guys have songs, perferably love songs, you can put it in the reviews and i'll see if i can fit it into the fic...please and thank you!

well, there wasn't any questions at all, sooo...i'll skip that part...if you have questions, i'll post 'em and answer 'em...but...yea...enjoy this! please review guys! thank u so very much for all ur reviews! and dun worry, i'm not having raven fall for BB to quickly

* * *

Raven woke up feeling Beast Boy's breath on her and his arms around her. She slid under his arm, slightly angry and confused and flustered. Whatever happened last night seemed like a dream, but whatever it was, she refused to believe it.

Can it really be that she's finally…in love? She shook her head furiously; what the HELL was she thinking? Raven, in love with Beast Boy. 'Not going to happen unless all hell break loose,' she thought.

She slowly got up on her feet and decided to clear her mind with a nice bath with some scented candles to clear her mind, and probably a handful of calming herbs to calm her nerves. She went into her room and took a bag full of herbs and selected a few candles. Taking some bath salts and new clothes to change into, she walked into the bathroom.

Securing the bathroom door, she twisted the faucet open and dropped a few doses of bath salts into the tub of water. It was scented like a jasmine-lavender fragrance and some watery scent with it. Crunching the herbs in her hand, she placed it near the tub rim and the scent whirled around the room. Last, she lit the candles she had; lavender, jasmine, fresh rain, and some more scents blended perfectly together. Finally, she took of her clothes and dipped into the warm water and turned off the faucet.

She let out a breath of ease. It was so comforting here; the scent eased her cramped muscles and calmed her thoughts. She closed her eyes focusing on the comforting feel of it.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up seeing that Raven was gone. He sighed softly feeling her warmth gone. Turning onto his back, he tried to fall asleep again. He closed his eyes and screwed it shut tightly trying to fall back asleep. He opened his eyes frustrated that he can't sleep. Beast Boy pushed himself up and grumbled.

"I wonder where Raven is," he said. He didn't want to get up though, his stomach gave a strange urge to let out whatever he ate yesterday night. He looked at the coffee table, "No tea today," he noted.

He leaned back. 'So, how am I suppose to tell her?' he thought. He remembered Cyborg and Robin telling them that they would help. "Well some help they are having the time of their lives in Hawaii." Beast Boy grumbled. "I wonder how they are doing in Hawaii…"

He turned to his side again thinking about all the food he could've been eating and everything he could've been doing if he just weren't sick. 'Look on the bright side,' he thought, 'Raven is here with me being my nurse. I guess that's good.'

Slowly and out of complete boredom, he started to rehearse what to say to him when he confesses to Raven and what she would say. Every time he got to the point where Raven would say that she loved him too, his mind suddenly realized that it was unlike Raven. He sighed, would she ever love him back?

Almost causing him to tears, the real-life Raven brought him back to reality. "Beast Boy? Are you still here?" she waved his hand in front of his face. Beast Boy's eyes snapped open. "For a second I thought somebody sent your brain to another dimension…if you even had one," she added under her breath. She noticed his stare and volunteered to get tea for him to help his condition.

Raven placed the tealeaves in and let the water boil. When the kettle let out a soft, high-pitched whistle, Raven quickly turned it off. Holding the handle, she poured the water in slowly so that it wouldn't splash onto her hand. The tealeaves danced around in circles as she poured the water in.

"Drink," she said, more like ordered, when she handed it to Beast Boy. With his blanket draped around his shoulder like a cloak, he took the tea. "I think you should be getting better soon," she said. "Let me see your temperature." She slowly placed her hand on his forehead.

Beast Boy looked down, slightly blushing while drinking the tea. It still tasted bitter and weird; at least he learned not to gag when he drank it. Her skin was ice cold when it touched his skin. Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and kept his hand over hers. "Your hands are cold," he said. Raven pulled her hand back.

"It's always like this." Raven said as she pulled her hands back. "You're still a bit sick," she got up. "Medicine will do. And you better eat it this time, I'm not your nurse, I won't feed you." Although she said it with a serious face, a humorous tone was sounded behind it. "I'll get the medicine, you, lay down."

Beast Boy did as he was told, and Raven walked off. He sighed. Maybe Raven will never love him back. The phrase _"So close yet so far away"_ rang loudly in his head. 'You have no idea,' he thought. 'Whoever made it up must've been in my position.' Raven came back with the green-looking medicine that tasted like shit. He immediately made a face – he hated the medicine.

"Don't give me that," she sighed as she poured the thick liquid out. "Open your mouth," she said holding the spoon towards him. Beast Boy bit his lips. "Don't make me force it open," she warned. "You know I can."

Reluctantly, Beast Boy opened his mouth as the bitter-sweet-sour liquid slid slowly down his throat and left its trail. He made a gagging sound and shivered with a twitching eye. He grunted and lurches forward and held his stomach. "You sure that that thing isn't making me worse?" he grumbled.

"You can at least eat now," she replied coolly. "That's evidence enough." Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest but realized that she was correct. 'Maybe nasty medicine has its charms,' he reasoned.

"You should rest now, if you want to." Raven said. "I'll be going out to get more food. Apparently, Cyborg left us with enough food for only three days," she sighed.

"So you're leaving me…alone?" he asked. Raven shrugged

"And have you be capable of destroying the tower? I don't think so," she started. "But since you're sick…you can't do much. If I find this tower is in pieces, _you'll_ be in pieces."

There, he's alone now. So maybe he can practice on how he'll confess, again. He decided he'd start the conversation if it ever happened.

'Hey, Raven?' he thought practicing. Raven would reply: Yes? Then he would say, 'Well, there's something I want to tell you.' Then he'd go out and say it. In reality, Raven would be staring at him. In his fantasy, Raven would confess her love and they would embrace…and kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed. "It's never going to happen." He sighed and looked down sadly. "Why did I ever think that that would even happen?" he sighed again. "And what if I won't have the guts to ask her?"

The phone suddenly rang. He grunted and picked up. "Hello?" he grumbled.

"Beast Boy, it is you, yes?" it was Starfire.

"So, how's Hawaii?" he went out and asked.

"It is gre – " you could hear the phone being ripped from Starfire's grasp and in the background you can here Cyborg saying, "It's my turn Star," and Starfire saying, "But I have only begun talking to our sick friend!"

"Hey, BB." Cyborg said cheerfully, perhaps a little bit too cheerfully. "How's thing going."

"I'm still sick, I can't eat much, other than that, I'm fine. Oh, and by the way, thanks for leaving the fridge half empty." Beast Boy said angrily.

"Half empty? It was half full!" he retorted. Before Beast Boy could answer, the phone was once again torn from one person to another. This time, it was from Cyborg to Robin.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Robin asked. In the background, you can hear clearly that Cyborg was yelling for the phone back. Robin ignored it and waited for Beast Boy's answer.

"I don't think I can," he sighed. "She won't – she _doesn't_ love me. I know it. Think about it, Raven, in love with me? Wishful thinking, don't you think so?" Beast Boy asked sorrowfully.

"You have a point." Robin muttered.

"What?" he snapped up.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking to myself," he covered lamely.

"You don't 'think' to yourself out loud." Beast Boy said.

"Well, keep trying to tell Raven that you…" Robin said, but Beast Boy didn't reply because Raven came back.

"You're on the phone? They called didn't they?" Raven said.

"Actually, I'm talking to them right now." Beast Boy said rather uncomfortably.

"Sure," she said as she unloaded her pack into the refrigerator. Beast Boy glanced behind him rather nervously and looked whispered:

"Not a good time, talk next time!" and he hung up.

"So, what did they say?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just wondered how we're doing." Beast Boy said. 'Not completely lying.' He thought.

"I'll go make dinner…" before Raven finished, the lights flickered off and Beast Boy yelped. "Looks like the power's out. I'll get some candles from my room."

* * *

Moments later, she came out with a handful of candles. Beast Boy saw her lit them one by one without any fire. It always flickered, threatening to flicker out, then sparks back up again. The scent rose to Beast Boy's nose. "Hey, I can smell!" he said.

"You have to _stomach_ flu, not the flu." Raven reasoned.

"Oh yea," he said and fell silent as he watched Raven lighting the rest of the candles. The different scent blended into one and created a quite…calm and _romantic_, if they were a couple, scene for them.

"I guess making dinner with the stove is out of the question." Raven said. "You won't happen to know how to turn into a flame-throwing type of animal would you?" Beast Boy shook his head and laughed.

"Nice one," he laughed.

"That wasn't a joke." Raven said. "Last time, in Starfire's planet, you could turn into that…alien thing. So I thought you might know. Well, I think we'll have to skip dinner tonight."

They fell silent now – an uncomfortable silence. The soft light gave Raven's face a strange glow that made Beast Boy's heart thud. The way the light hit Raven's face made him grip his hand hard. He swallowed awkwardly. "R-Raven?"

She turned towards him, her eyes looking into his. Beast Boy edged his way towards Raven. She didn't budge; then again, she didn't know what he was doing. Her whole body seemed frozen. One part wanted to move another wanted to let it be… His face was close to hers.

Immediately, Raven pushed back away and a candle fell onto the floor. Quickly, she extinguished the fire before it caught on her cloak. She looked at Beast Boy with a flustered, red face. "I have to go!" she excused herself and quickly ran into her room. "What is this?" she growled angrily under her breath. "I'm not going to go through this again. I don't do love!" she declared loudly and clearly.

* * *

here ya go! xD i hope you guys like this...although i think i kinda screwed up in the end...well, r&r...thank u!


	6. Want You To Need Me

well, here we are. ANd it's only the third day or something, so there's more to go. I think this is going to be my longest fic ever...xD well, i hope you enjoy this! now for answering questiosn:

ProcrastinatorGirl: I have read all 5 chapters so far. This is great stuff. I hope when I am finally able to submit fan fiction, it'll be comparable to this. My stories are sometimes good, sometimes not. Anyway, I love this story!

Rin: Don't sweat it, just write what you feel like. and submit fanfic soon! i look forward to reading it!

animeobsessed3191: It was quite a change, to see Raven from going to nurturing to cold and back again. I'm starting to enjoy it. 

Some constructinve-ness: Uh... work on your grammer (or grammAR? Can't spell it!) a little. And love ya all and WRITE MORE SOON!

Rin: yea, i have to work on it. I guess i use a it too much slang when i talk. xD...well, thanks and btw, it's grammAR. dun worry, i can't spell either. Last time i spelled the number: TWO "TO" xD i'm a little psycho sometimes

mirsan4ever:hey nice job i was wondering if raven goes into her mind at all. get back to me please

Rin: well, i'm not planning to have Raven go into her mind...yet, but she will...kind of. but thanks for the encouragement.

Coolcatjas:Oh! SO close! LOL oh well. And for the song what about 'Beautiful In My Eyes' by Joshua Kadison or  
'WHAT IF I SHOULD SAY I LOVE YOU' by Poco or 'I Think I Love You' by Mxpx

Rin: THANK YOU! yes, someone finally helps me with the songs! xD, not that those who didn't help aren't good supporters cuz y'all are great! but, Coolcatjas, i listened to 'Beautiful In My Eyes' and i LOVED it! i seriously think i'm going to use that in one of the chappies. that song is awesome! thank you so much!

disappearer/Syani: An interesting read. Wonder when will Raven be getting the flu?

Rin: Nah, i planned on having Raven get the flu, but it was all too hetic if she did. Think, one sneeze or something, and something blows up...still, good idea. it's like you could read my mind or something...

moo: an awesome story. i really hope he confesses soon:)

Rin: confessing for BB would take forever, Moo. But he will eventually, i just plan to make it flow into the right time.

Earth Blues Baby: Hey man I really dig this story! I hope you update soon! I love the BB and Rae fluff! Update soon please! Peace and rock on-  
Earth Blues Baby

Rin: thank you. And don't worry, update shouldn't take me long unless i get grounded...but, anyway, i just wanted to say this. You used one of my favorite phrases! "Rock on" that's awesome! Well, rock on, back to ya! (what can i say? i'm seriously into rock)

Cole the Demon Hunter: Okay, bravo job! Keep up the good work. I'm interested in what happens, so update soon darnit! Okay, your form and style are really good, and I ran out of things to say so I'll give you a better review next chapter. L8r days!

Rin: Thanks! and don't worry, that review is good already. i appreciate it very much.

* * *

Beast Boy lay there at night, his eyes staring at the ceiling. The room was once pitch black, but since his eyes adjusted to it, he can see in the dark. Raven just practically told him how she felt about him. He felt slightly shattered but refused to believe it himself. It'll just take time, shouldn't it? Doubt started to fill his heart as he quickly shook it away.

But then again, what can he be for Raven? Better yet, what does he want to be for Raven?

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes 

_I want to be the touch you need every single night_

_I want to be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything between_

Beast Boy tightened his eye shut and the first image that flickered into his mind was Raven. 'Is this how Raven think of me when she close her eyes?' he thought. He couldn't sleep now; he needs her cool hand against his cheek and her soft singing. He wants Raven, and he wants Raven to need him.

I want you to need me 

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you_

_I want you to need me_

_Like I need you_

His eyes were completely shut yet sleep has not dawned on him yet. Every muscle was tense and slightly cramped now. It is definitely not lust that he's feeling, but then why does he want her so bad? He loves her, and all he wants her to do is to love him back.

I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul 

_I want to be the world to you_

_I just want it all_

_I want to be your deepest kiss_

_The answer to your every wish_

I'm all you ever need 

His picture of Raven centered into her eyes. Those dark blue eyes that sparkle like jewels, yet they never let you in – they're like ice – cold and forever staying that way. But Beast Boy wants to soften those eyes, to hold her…and perhaps even kiss her if that'll do.

I want you to need me 

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dreams _

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you!_

_I want you to need me_

'_Cause I need you_

_More than you could know_

_And I need you!_

_To never, never let me go_

_And I need to be deep inside your heart_

_I just want to be everywhere you are_

"Raven," he whispered. He knows her heart is cold, and he wants to be the one…to heal it. He wants to be near her more than anything else. He murmured her name out loud once again; the name was sweet on his lips.

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes 

_I want to be the touch you need every single night_

_I want to be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything between_

I want you to need me Like the air you breathe 

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dreams_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, IT'S YOU!_

_I want you to need me, _

_Like I need you…._

But will she? Will she let him near her heart, whether she will or not, he's not giving out without a try. He's tried to heal her heart before after Malchior broke it, and somehow it drew them closer. Now, if she'll let him in all the way…

Raven stood by the living room doorway hearing her name being called out softly. Her heart thudded like drums. She placed her hand slowly on her cheeks and felt the blush that rose underneath her pale skin. Her lips were pursed together and her legs felt weak and her head feel weightless.

'No,' she thought in her head. She kneeled down knowing that the changeling wouldn't gather up enough energy to walk were she is now. Her heart pounded loudly, she could've sworn anybody could hear it. Even all the way to Azarath, although it is quite hard to get anywhere near Azarath if you do not know where the location is.

Her shoulder shook violently as she tried to calm the goosebumps that rose on her skin. She forced herself to calm down as she felt her power slowly slip from her grasp. Immediately, she urged herself to put her power back together. 'Like fitting pieces onto a puzzle,' she thought.

Still, her heart pounded…can this really be?

Beast Boy heard someone outside the living room. 'Raven,' he thought. Did she hear him when he spoke her name out loud? He prayed that she didn't and finally turned on his back and fell asleep.

* * *

The light spilled into the curtain-less room where Beast Boy slept. He opened his eyes slowly remembering how Raven ran out on him. He couldn't blame her, he did move on a little too fast. 'Great I screwed up and it's only been three days,' he sighed. How is he ever going to tell her? Still, fear and worry ached wonderfully in his heart. If Raven going to reject him? He doesn't want to know; perhaps he's never going to tell her just to keep that fear far away from him.

_"Remember, Beast Boy, you _promised_." _Robin's voice rang loudly in his head.

"Since when have I promised you anything?" he muttered angrily under his breath. To avoid talking to himself and his vivid imagination, he got up. Then it dawned on him; he was no longer ill. He smiled. "I guess that means I can eat now."

* * *

Something reached Raven's nose. Something that smelled like something is on fire. Immediately, her eyes flashed open. The Tower is on fire! Quickly, she pulled on her cloak and practically flew out the door. The living room door opened and grey-black smoke exits the place.

"Beast Boy," she grumbled. "I'm going to dismember you."

Beast Boy stood there apparently freaked out by the burning frying pan. Getting the fire extinguisher, Raven aimed it at both the frying pan _and_ Beast Boy. Her eyes narrowed angrily at the changeling. "Uh…surprise?" he managed a smile. Raven frowned. Whatever he was cooking made a displeasing sound. After a long pause from the sound it made, it exploded on both Raven and Beast Boy and half the room.

"Yea, some surprise." Raven retorted bitterly as she scanned the now burnt-food-covered room. "Just great." Away from Raven's view, Beast Boy sighed and slapped himself for his own stupidity.

* * *

Silence groped the area whiled the clean. Beast Boy focused on his part and often glanced back at Raven who worked silently and angrily at her work. Beast Boy sighed again. 'Great, I just screwed up…AGAIN!' he hung his head down. 'She'll never like me now.' Out of frustration, he threw down clanging it against the pail of water he had next to him. The pail rattled dangerously as it curved to the side and seemed to have stopped. Beast Boy held his breath. 'Don't fall, don't fall!' he begged mentally. As if it was working to his will, it stopped. He let out a breath of relief. Then to his horror, it slid to the side and spilled.

"DAMMIT!" he cried out. Instantly, he covered his mouth and looked over to Raven who seemed undisturbed about his outburst. Raven then stood up and turned around.

"Are you done?" she asked. Beast Boy looked around his foot where soapy water collected. His blurry reflection made him sigh. "You need help?"

"You're done with your part, and this was my fault anyway." Beast Boy murmured. "I'll clean it up." He bent down and picked up the cloth he used. She felt her hand on his forehead.

"You're not sick anymore," she said flatly. "That's good. If you still were, this would've been harder." It was almost unnoticeable in her voice, but she was being kind during her moment of anger. "I guess, we're done." Raven sat down on the couch. "So, what do we do now?"

Beast Boy played with his thumb while he thought. "I heard there was a fair in town. Since we're off on vacation and the Titans East got it covered, I guess we can go there." He then added, "Well, if you want to go, that is. 'Cause if you don't want to, we can always…"

"Let's go." Raven decided.

"Really?" he smiled in surprise.

"Better than hearing you talk for hours," she said heading for her room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To change." Raven replied. "I'm not going into a fair looking like a Titan. You should do the same." Beast Boy nodded and went into his room.

Raven came out wearing a black sweatshirt, a dark blue shirt underneath, and slick black pants. Beast Boy came out wearing a white T-shirt with a black jacket and baggy jeans. Raven tried her best not to comment on his outfit for trying to look…"in".

"Let's go." Raven said. "And to save you from further embarrassment, your flies' unzipped."

* * *

hey, i hope y'all like this! if you have any songs, i'm still open for it! xD. well, r&r and all of you guys ROCK! thank you so much for actually taking time out to read this! i love y'all! see ya!

Rin


	7. Fare, Fair

hey y'all! i hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it's kinda short. Heh heh, and sorry i haven't updated for whoknowshowlong! well, question time! i think: oh, and for all who liked the "flies' unzipped" part, i got it from an incident that happened to a teacher in my class...xD

actually, there weren't any questions...so i have only one thing to say

THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY MUCH! YOU'RE TOO KIND! NO SERIOUSLY! well, r&r...

* * *

A giant raven stuffed-animal was cradled within the hands of Raven. Her mouth was turned to a frown as she gazed down as the big, fuzzy-looking thing. Beast Boy smiled triumphantly as they stood next to the booth. In his hand was a baseball in his hand as he shot another throw at the milk bottles. Raven sighed.

"Enough, one out of thirteen tries tells me that you have no aim whatsoever." Raven said.

"At least I got you a giant stuffed-animal." Beast Boy said.

"Because you told them we were the Titans. The one shot you made only hit the top bottle off," she hinted. Beast Boy made a face and frowned.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He murmured. Raven gave him "the look" making him sigh. "Just don't tell Cy and the rest of the Titans." He pleaded. Raven sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever, so can we try something else?" she asked. Beast Boy saw the Lover's Tunnel but shook his head. Raven scanned the area. "There." She pointed to the Haunted House. Beast Boy gulped as his legs went numb. Great, the ride he hated the most…worse yet, this was a maze Haunted House.

"S-sure," he said. Raven went on ahead.

* * *

In the Haunted House, Beast Boy stayed rather close to Raven. He was afraid of two things: one, that something might just pop out of nowhere, two, that he will scream like a little girl. 

"What are you doing?" she asked glaring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled nervously. "Don't tell me you're scared…"

"Me s-scared? Of course not! Why would I be?" he laughed nervously. Raven sighed as they reached a dead end. "Uh…wrong way, let's leave!" Raven sighed again.

"Beast Boy, you don't need to do this if you're scared…" she started.

"I'm not scared!" he cried. Raven stared at him accusingly. Beast Boy slumped forward. "Uh…hey, look! Another way!" he laughed as he marched onwards. A cotton swab covered ghost appeared in front of Beast Boy and he screamed. Raven walked towards the ghost and blew at it. Instantly, the ghost fell to its side.

"It's fake." Raven said looking down at Beast Boy.

"Yea, I, uh, knew that. I'm just…err…making it more fun." He said. Raven gave him a doubtful look and moved on. He scrambled up after her. "Hey wait! Don't just leave me here!"

Raven turned around. Luckily, the darkness covered her smile. "You're too slow." Raven called. Beast Boy ran towards her as she started to walk away.

Lucky for Beast Boy, the terror was over. Raven looked rather…disappointed in what she saw. "Nothing good," she murmured as she walked out. Beast Boy followed after a short period of silence for recovery.

* * *

Finally, the day was almost over. The stars flickered softly while the crescent moon shone through it all. Raven still held the giant bird in her arms. She sighed. Why does this seem like déjà vu? 'Oh yea, because it is.' Raven thought. Last time, Cyborg and Beast Boy won her a giant chicken. She carelessly threw it down when Robin called for help. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'It would've clashed with how my room looks like, anyway.' 

Beast Boy saw Raven toying with the stuff bird. "See, told you you'll like it." He smiled. Raven shrugged about to open her mouth to say something, but Beast Boy was a step quicker. "BUMPER CARS!" he cried. He grabbed Raven by the hand and guided her towards the ride.

Seated in the car, Raven smelled all the mechanical at work. The smell of gas from the small bumper car was heavy in here, but she didn't really care. Beast Boy sat next to her in the driving part. Raven sighed.

The game started, Beast Boy drove recklessly bumping into random people. Raven sighed as they lurched forward. The seatbelt tugged at her stomach and collarbone. "Having fun?" Beast Boy asked.

"Bundles of them," she replied caustically. Beast Boy probably didn't notice because he smiled and went on playing. One of the drivers hit them from the rear sending them twirling into the wall. They laughed. Raven rubbed her elbow, somehow, her elbow seemed to have stopped her from hitting her head.

"You gonna do anything about it?" one asked rather rudely. "A shrimp and a gothic chick, what a cute couple." Raven flared as she felt her power grow warmly in her hands.

"Want to say that again?" she asked sending a jolt of black at them. This time, they were sent flying into the mass of traffic jams in the middle of the place. Beast Boy laughed.

"Who's the loser now?" he called out. The game ended and they exit the car. Raven rubbed her elbow that seemed a little red.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. She nodded slowly. A flicker of blue appeared on her hand as she healed the sore.

"How about you?" Raven asked. "Sore anywhere?" she asked. He shook his head. Raven nodded and walked forwards. "What else is there to do?"

"I heard there were fireworks," he said. "At 9:00, though. That's late."

"We'll stay. It's not like there's something to do in the Tower." Raven said. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. 'Fireworks,' he thought. 'That's romantic-like. Maybe…this would work.'

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy sat near the lake where the fireworks are to be performed. Beast Boy smiled as he waited the moment. Suddenly, the skies flickered with life as sparks were sent up the air. Music followed it, matching its tempo perfectly. (AN: Just like in Disneyland! I LOVE Disneyland!) Beast Boy smiled as his heart lurched catching each rhythm. He glanced over at Raven. 

Her blue-purple eyes danced as she watched the fireworks dance. She was interested, surprising. Beast Boy hesitantly placed his hands on hers, Raven didn't move her hand – either she didn't notice or she doesn't mind. Beast Boy decided to take it that she didn't notice.

Raven felt his hand on hers and left it there. His hands' warmth was comforting and adding to the air of wonders as the fireworks displays went on. Suddenly, the near finale of the fireworks, a lot of them flew up and scattered itself around the skies. Raven held her breath until it was finished. Beast Boy whistled, though it couldn't be heard.

The finale came, and the fireworks sounded in booms like thunder. Beast Boy inched closer to Raven without knowing it. They were close together, and if Raven had noticed, she probably wouldn't have allowed it.

"It's beautiful," she said as the finale continued.

"Yea," he replied. "Like you." If Raven heard that, she didn't respond. Beast Boy smiled seeing her interests and tightens his grip on her hand. The finale ended and the smoke cleared up. Raven let her breath out.

"Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Yea," he replied.

"L-let go of my hand," she was looking down at his hand on hers. Beast Boy blushed.

"Sorry," he removed his hands. He looked at her face, their face were so close to each other. Beast Boy saw that Raven was blushing as well. She turned away and Beast Boy got up. Raven got up afterwards.

"Come on," Raven said. "Let's go home." Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

* * *

Raven sat at the couch and read from her book. Beast Boy sat on the recliner and sighed. "What's the matter?" Raven asked without taking her eyes from the book. "You need me to give you some of those medicinal herb tea again?" Beast Boy shook his head quickly. 

"To be honest, I don't know what you see in those stuff. It taste horrible." Beast Boy said. Raven gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"It's better than eating artificial meat." Raven pointed out.

"Hey, it's canni…canda…c-ka…" he struggled with the word.

"Cannibalism?" she suggested. He nodded.

"Yea, that thing. It'll be….that thing." Beast Boy said. Raven shook her head. "I can't turn into Tofu."

"But if you will, that'd be a great start." Raven murmured the humor tight in her voice. Beast Boy smiled knowing she was actually joking for once.

"A joke, heh, I thought I was the one making those," he laughed.

"Not a joke, it's a comment. Why you laugh, I'll never know." Raven replied as she returned to her book. "Still, is something wrong?"

"Nah, today was fun, wasn't it?" he asked. Raven nodded slowly.

"It was okay," she said honestly. "Except for the part where you made us go to the petting zoo."

"Sorry, I didn't know they'd stampede all over us!" he replied.

"Correction: over _you_." Raven said. Beast Boy frowned, then smiled. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. The rest of the team isn't coming back until a week and a half." (AN: It's only been four days including today!) "Might as well take the advantage of sleep while we have it." Raven yawned and walked towards her room.

Beast Boy made sure that she was completely gone before he sighed and smiled at what happened to night. Bright side, she kept the giant stuffed raven. Bad side, if they've gone into the Lover's Tunnel, something might've happened. He sighed before turning the lights off and entering his room ready for the next day.

* * *

In Raven's room, she sighed and slid down the door. What was that at first during the fireworks? The way he looked made her feel as if she was actually…in _love_.

* * *

i'm still open for offers of songs, but thanks all who tried to help. well, r&r, see ya in next chapter! love y'all...you guys are too kind!

Rin


	8. I Promise

hey, here's one thing: since songfics are kinda banded...gonna keep doin' 'em anyway. b/c this fic won't be good w/o the songs i'm gonna have to put...well, i hope you like it here are some answerings,...btw, thanks for all the ideas of songs. really helpful:

Zodiac Kitty: Did you use Love Hina's "Todai"(Tokyo University)  
for your story, or is it something else? Also, is your pen name Rin-chan meant to be like the little girl Rin who follows Sesshoumaru-sama around all the time in the anime series Inu-Yasha?  
If so then cool. Keep up the good work!

Signed,  
Fellow anime fanatic

Rin: one) i don't like Love Hina's. However, i do know waht Todai is...it's a buffet resturaunt (sp?) xD.  
two) my name isn't meant to be like the little girl Rin who follows Sesshoumaru-sama, it's my REAL NAME! seriously, it is. but thank you nd hope you enjoy this next upcoming chapter!

starrobfreak4: So cute! Wow, this'll be a long story if they're only on their 4th day out of two weeks. Plenty of time for BB and Rae, and hopefully you won't run out of ideas, lol. Anyways, wonderful story! It's really coming along. Keep it up :D

P.S. I love Disney Land too

Rin: YEA! DISNEYLAND ROCKS!

Well, that's basically it. oh, there are more songfics chapter to come, so don't rat me out! please don't. too young to die! not to mention i'll so totally be pissed off on that person who did rat me out...

* * *

The fifth day of the first week came. It seemed like a blur or something, those past days. But still, all those moments seemed like a dream. Beast Boy sat on the couch and gaze out the window. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining and everything seemed cheerful. A walk would be nice for a day like this. Maybe Raven would – wishful thinking, why would Raven join him in a happy-happy-joy-joy walk like this? He shrugged. Deciding to go out, he left a note on the coffee table and left.

* * *

Raven woke up early morning again and started to meditate on the roof. Beast Boy wasn't up here, she noticed. She shrugged it off and kept on meditating. A certain person caught her eye. Beast Boy was leaving the tower. Part of her wanted to say she has the tower all to herself, so she should be happy; the other part felt slightly crushed. Taking the part where she should be 'happy' she walked downstairs. 

She found the note that Beast Boy wrote when she walked down. Picking it up, she read it quickly and knew where to find him if she needed him. Settling down near the window, she meditated softly. But something was paining her: was she always there for Beast Boy? She wondered now that his presence was gone. Was she ever there for him? When Terra died and he was heart-broken, did she help mend it? 'I – I don't think I helped.' She thought rather sadly. She reflected on the time that Malchior broke her heart and how he tried to mend it. She sighed rather pitifully. 'Maybe I should try helping him. The way he tries to help me.' Raven thought. She helped him during this time only because she didn't want to go to Hawaii. Right now, she feels self-centered.

_Will I always be there for you _

_When you need someone_

_Will I be that one you need_

_Will I do all my best to_

_To protect you_

_When the tears get near your eyes_

_Will I be the one that's by your side_

Beast Boy sat at the bench in the park and looked up at the bright blue sky. He remembered when Raven was just over with Malchior – how her eyes looked. They were dull to put it bluntly. Not only that, her facial expression was even worse. And he couldn't do much but to make slight jokes to get her to smile again. As if his jokes ever worked.

Still, he loved Raven, he knows it, and if he loves her, he'd do anything for her. 'But how?' he thought. 'She always pushes away help, no matter how much she needs it.' Didn't want it to sound mean, but it came out that way. Raven nursed him while he was sick and she could've been at Hawaii, maybe he should repay her.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night _

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life_

_I promsie, I promise_

_I promise I will_

Raven sat there staring at the letters on the note. The rather scrawny writing of Beast Boy, she just stared at it. 'How can I help him?' she thought. As much as she hated it, she feels like she hasn't done much of help. 'I want to help him.' Raven thought. 'In repayment.' She added quickly.

She leaned back on the couch and stared out the window. Beast Boy had tried to help her in many times and in many ways. And when Rage almost ran loose in her mind, he stayed to help. No matter what, he always seemed to be there for her. Guilt rang true and pure in Raven's heart. 'Have I really been that useless?' she thought sadly.

_Will I take tender care of you _

_Take your darkest night_

_And make it bright for you_

_Will I be there to make you strong_

_And to lean on_

_When this world as turned so cold_

_Will I be the one that's there to hold?_

Beast Boy shuffled his foot on the pavement as he walked. He looked back to when he was sick. He could've sworn he has gone delirious during that time. But still, he still felt Raven's cool hand on his forehead stroking his brow before he could fall asleep. And how she was with him day and night to help him.

'I should really thank her,' he thought. 'But how?' He thought back to what Raven would like. 'Books? No, I don't know what type of books she likes.'

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night _

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will, yea_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will, yea_

Raven hesitated as she thought about telling Beast Boy that she'll always be here for him – just like what he's done for her. But fear griped her heart, what would this mean? Promising her presence whenever he required it, does it mean it in a romantic affection? Or just friendship. 'We're just friends!' she thought stubbornly. 'Love is just…I'm not going to love anymore.'

But, is this really right? Raven not loving anymore – well, that fits her demeanor quite well, but is it the truth? She crumpled the paper in hesitation and felt sweat building up in her palms. She looked down and felt her heart pounding furiously.

_And I love you more every day _

_And nothing will take that love away_

_When you need someone_

_I'll promise I'll be there for you_

Beast Boy came back to the tower with something in his pockets. He saw Raven sitting on the couch with his notes crumpled in her hands. His heart did a flip, 'Is she angry?' he thought scared. He clutched the thing that was in his pockets. 'Please doesn't let her kill me. I mean, I left a note, so shouldn't she be less angry?'

"Uh…I'm back?" he greeted nervously. Raven looked him squares in the eye and he felt tension rising up his back. "Look, if you're mad, please don't be – "

"Mad?" she echoed. "Why would I be mad?" Beast Boy paused. 'So I was worrying for nothing,' he sighed and smiled. "Uh…I want to tell you something. I've been…well, you've always been there for me and I couldn't help but to feel like I haven't ever done anything at all."

"What do you mean? You helped me when I was sick and…and you tried your best." Beast Boy hesitated. She's actually partially right; she hasn't been trying to help for a while. But he couldn't blame her. "So I want to…"

"I just want to say that if you need anything – any help, I mean, you can always come to me for help. I'll be there, I promise." Raven finally said.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night _

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will, yeah…_

Beast Boy's eyes widen and smiled. "Thanks, I'll remember that," he said truthfully. He gripped the thing in his pockets. "And…uh, well I remember seeing you look at this in the mall. And this is a thanks…for helping me." He shoved out the light blue gem that Raven saw not so long ago. (AN: look at chapter two if you do not remember)

Raven gasped. "Y-you…you…I can't accept this." Raven said firmly. She pushed it back. Beast Boy shoved it back at her, rather rudely so she'd keep it, and nodded saying,

"Yes you can! It's a gift from me to you! It's a thank you," he grunted. Raven looked at the gem in her palm and looked at Beast Boy.

"T-thank you," she whispered softly.

"No, I should be the one thanking you." Beast Boy said smiling into her face. Raven looked away unable to see him eye-to-eye. There was something about it that made her feel queasy. "Put it on," he suggested. "It'd look great on you!" Raven undid the clasp and fumbled with it. "Here, let me help," he said. Beast Boy slowly did the clasp as the gem hung on Raven's neck.

"I always will be here for you, you know," Raven said truthfully. "It's just…I don't know how to help sometimes."

"Well, it's not really your style, is it?" he laughed. Raven frowned not smiling at the comment.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Just come to me…when you need help, okay?" She said it off rather roughly and unsure.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yea, I will." He promised. She nodded and touched the stone on her neck.

"T-thank you for this…I didn't think…I just – thanks." Raven muttered hesitantly.

"No problem." Beast Boy said. "It's my thanks." Raven nodded. "How do you think they're doing at Hawaii?" he asked. Raven shrugged.

"I just hope they don't get sunburned. Healing all that would kill me," she sighed. "Most likely, it's their fault for not having sun block."

"Didn't they pack it?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Doesn't mean they'll put it on."

"Well, it's no worries for Cyborg!" Beast Boy laughed. Raven's lips pursed into a thin line. "Sorry, not funny." They both know the pain Cyborg is in because of his condition. Yet, he still serves other with what he has become.

Beast Boy's leaned back. It was still late morning, a whole day before them. Raven sat there staring at the gem, Beast Boy smiled. 'She likes it,' he thought. 'Finally, something I did right!' He watched the clock tick to 10:00, then got up.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"I'm kinda hungry," he admitted. Raven got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Waffles?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

* * *

here you are, and there you go! okay, i've got enough songs so yea, no more ideas, so sorry if you have one. but if it's really good and you really wanna see it on (like badly, like it's buggin' u in ur sleep) then go ahead. but otherwise, enjoy! - Rin-chan


	9. Syrup War

here you are! the next chapter and here are some answers to questions! wait...there weren't any questions...xD so i have this to say:

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEIWING! I HIT OVER 100 REVIEWS! Y'ALL ROCK ON!

* * *

Chewing on waffles for lunch, the sat silently. It was rather fun, though. Seeing Beast Boy burning the food – it ended up taking five to seven batches to get enough batter for the two of them.

"Does it taste burnt?" he asked after biting into the waffles. Raven shrugged. She couldn't really tell – not like she cared. "'Cause I think mines is." Raven shrugged again and bit into her share of waffles.

Raven sighed as she stared into her pool of syrup and toyed with it. Beast Boy took the syrup and tried to squirt some out but nothing came out. He shook it angrily and looked at the top of it and squeezed. To his stupidity, it flew out on him. A soft snort came from Raven. She was trying to refrain from laughing when she saw him. Beast Boy smiled.

"So, you like it." Beast Boy twirled the syrup bottle in his hand then aimed it at Raven. She caught his movement.

"You better not!" she warned. He didn't listen instead he squirted it. Raven levitated the plate up and deflected it. It directly hit back at Beast Boy. He grumbled and threw his slightly syrup soaked waffle at Raven. It hit her on the face.

Slowly, it slid off and she wiped it off. It was sticky. Raven smirked slightly and stared at Beast Boy. Holding up her share of waffles, she shot it out at Beast Boy. He fell backward and stood up. Levitating the bottle of syrup, she squirts it at Beast Boy. Quickly, he rolled over and ducked. Grabbing into the cabinet, he took out more syrup. "Gotcha," he smirked. He shot it at Raven, who was levitating a few feet above the ground. She fell to the ground and tried to wipe the sticky substance from her hair. She bit her lips together tasting the sugar.

"Think again," she replied as the bottle she held with her powers exploded over Beast Boy. He let out a scream of surprise. Raven laughed, for once, she laughed whole-heartedly. A few bottles of syrup that Beast Boy held exploded because of her laughter. Raven got up; ready to attack when Beast Boy let out a stream of syrup in front of her. Stepping on it, she slipped. She looked up and stared at Beast Boy. "You're going to regret that," she gasped as she lifted herself off. Sugary flavor filled her mouth as she breathed in some syrup. Choking on it slightly, she grabbed up a handful of syrup that was in a puddle on the floor. "Think fast," she said throwing it at Beast Boy.

Seeing the hurling mass, he ducked – a second too early. Thinking she missed, he looked up and found his face covered in the syrup. He wiped the muck off and smacked his lips. "Hey, I taste pretty good," he laughed. Raven's lips curled into a semi-smile before ducking as another spray of syrup came.

In a matter of moments, a syrup war was declared. Beast Boy hid behind the cabinet with syrup in hand. It was drying slightly making his hand sticky. Raven hid behind the couch ready to hurl back whatever he throws at her.

Beast Boy launched and Raven was still under the "duck-and-cover" position. It hit the arm of the couch spraying little sparks of syrup over Raven's face. She wiped it off with her hand, which only made it worse because it was already covered in syrup. Grabbing a pillow she threw it over to Beast Boy.

"What's this?" he asked. "A pillow…" Raven placed her hand up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted carefully and the pillow exploded. Beast Boy emerged from the feathery attack looking like a chicken. He tried plucking the feathers from his clothes and hair and body when another barrage of feathers came. Raven chuckled when seeing Beast Boy. 'This is fun,' she thought. In her thinking, she didn't notice Beast Boy launching a few more syrup sprays at her. She saw it but didn't have enough time to react to it. It hit her – bull's eyes.

"Payback," he said clearly. Raven felt the syrup slide down into her shirt. 'No matter,' she thought. 'Beast Boy has it worse than me.' She grabbed a plate next to her and stood up; Beast Boy launched the syrup.

Holding the plate up as a shield, she deflected most of the attacks. Finally, she was pretty close to Beast Boy. Beast Boy ducks under his protective cabinet again and Raven took the syrup-covered plate and slid it down slowly on his head. "Surprise," she muttered as Beast Boy looked up. His mouth opened trying to say something, but the syrup stopped him. Beast Boy wiped himself off and launched at Raven.

Pinning her down at her arms, Beast Boy was on top of her. Raven struggled then realized one thing. She was stuck, seriously. The syrup must've dried and now she was stuck like this. Beast Boy tried moving off but couldn't. Apparently, he's in the same trouble as she is.

"Uh-oh," he breathed. Raven glared.

"Smooth move, Einstein." Raven retorted bitterly.

"Uh…sorry about this, but I seriously can't move." Beast Boy sighed.

"But _I_ can." Raven melted into the shadows and Beast Boy's face met the ground. Raven appeared behind him. "That was easy enough," she commented. Beast Boy tried to peel himself off but couldn't. Raven placed one arm under Beast Boy's arm and another wrapped around his neck and clung onto the same arm. "One, two, THREE!" Raven tried to pull him up. It worked, but he was still partially stuck on – and Raven was stuck on behind him. Raven's cheeks flared.

"This can't be happening," she muttered. She looked down. It was like embracing him, just without any concern to it. Beast Boy blushed slightly and looked down.

"Uh, sorry?" he laughed forcefully. Raven sighed.

"I guess we'll be like this until it dries completely," she said. "And we have a long way to go."

"Yea," he said. In truth, he liked having Raven this close to him. Raven rested her head on his shoulders then quickly pulled it back up again.

"I don't want my head to me stuck that way," she said hastily. Beast Boy laughed, he laughed at the position they're in right now. He laughed at the syrup war. Raven just sighed and smiled slightly as he laughed.

Finally, Raven rested her head on his shoulders. "You know," Beast Boy started, "I wish you would stay this way. That you'd stay this close to me." Raven didn't reply her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. More like she didn't know what to say. "Raven, I really like it…having you…with me."

Raven felt blood pumping it's way up to her cheeks. Words got stuck in her throat, she couldn't say anything. Finally she got something out: "W-what?"

"I like having you with me," he repeated nervously and hesitantly. Raven stayed quiet, she still couldn't move herself from Beast Boy. The syrup was acting like super glue or something stronger.

"I – I don't know what to say," she said truthfully. Her mind was in a jumble. She was struggling hard to try not to blow something up right now. Her powers were slipping.

Beast Boy didn't tell her that he's in love with her, but he doesn't know how to tell her. His throat seemed closed up as he opened his mouth. Instead, air came out and nothing else. Raven propped her chin on his shoulder, tired of having her head there. Beast Boy sighed softly, Raven's chakrah was kind of poking his shoulder. "That's better," he said. "Your chakrah thingy was kinda poking me at first."

"Sorry," she said quickly. Beast Boy shook his head.

"It's nothing," he replied almost as quick. It was like he had a dialogue or something – answering so quickly, and it's not a stupid reply either! Beast Boy turned his head slightly so he can face Raven. He saw her blue-purple eyes really close to his and he couldn't breath. Of course he couldn't, neither can Raven. Beast Boy's lips were pressed gently onto Raven's.

This was kind of sweet. Beast Boy didn't know what to do – kiss her for real, or just let it be. They couldn't really move either, but Raven wasn't putting on any protest. Suddenly, something blew up – the coffee table – and Raven pulled herself away. Tumbling onto the floor, she looked up seeing Beast Boy's face. She was blushing and she felt more power slipping away. Plenty of things were being dismembered. With the included mess of the syrup, it was a dump. Without offering help, Raven got up and walked off towards her room without another word.

Beast Boy sat there, his face shocked and stunned. He didn't know what to do. Should he be happy or should he be sad? Either way, he still kinda sorta maybe kissed Raven. A sudden thought hit him: is Raven ever going to face him again? And is he ever going to face Raven again?

Beast Boy flopped down onto the floor. 'This is just great, I get a kiss but she probably won't ever talk to me ever again!' he thought sadly.

* * *

well, here it is...haha, for all you waitin' for the kiss, here you go! not a real kiss, but a kiss nonetheless...well, enjoy. i have a perfect song for the next chappie! r&r and please review! hey, all you reveiwn' authors have bb/rae fics righit? if you do, i'll be readin' and reveiwin'. well, r&r here and see ya next time!

Rin-chan


	10. I Won't SayI'm In Love

UPDATED! (And tomorrow's my birthday! 5/20!) well, time to answer questions: (AND THANKS Y'ALL FOR REVIEWING!)

quite-a-shame: "Beast Boy flopped down onto the floor. 'This is just great, I get a kiss but she probably won't ever talk to me ever again!' he thought sadly... 'And now I'm stuck to the floor.'"

I was so expecting that, but it never came. Hmm... Great fluffy chapter. The "kiss" was a nice touch, I just wish that BB had the sense to actually kiss Rae. Keep writing, and update soon.

Rin: Sorry, didn't think about that. But LOL props for that!

scathac's warrior: Of course I have a bbrae fic. What do you take me for?  
Just kidding.  
Awesome kiss, and I love the syrup war. Please update quickly!

Rin: thanks, the syrup war just came...out of nowhere.. and YEA BB/RAE FICS! xD

Regrem Erutaerc : Very nicely done, yet again. You're doin' really well with this. I'm certain that Raven will be wanting to speak with her emotions soon. In that case, I'll list the ones from the show and from the comics, so that you don't make a mistake on them.

Happy - Pink Cloak, Timid(also encompasses fear) - Gray Cloak, Brave - Green Cloak, Rudeness - Orange Cloak, Anger(has Trigon's influence in her, and has 4 red eyes because of it) - Red Cloak, Knowledge(encompasses Raven's intellect, logic, creativity, and curiosity) - Yellow Cloak and glasses, Wisdom(encompasses Raven's emotional knowledge, spiritual knowledge, 'inner knowing', and conscience, and she is normally asked when asked about emotions, though she and Knowledge are often visited in tandem), and Affection(who evolves into Love) - Purple Cloak.

I hope these help you out in future chapters.

Rin: that would help...just not in this story, but thanks! now i know where to find my references! xD

josh : IT WAS JUST MARVOLUS WHAT U DID AWSOME GREAT JOB AND THANKS THE SUSPENCE KILLED ME. now i got to go to the hospital i think i just had a hart attack with the suspence. what would be great now is that she cant stop thinking about him and starts sleepwalking into his room and sleeping on his bunkbed. then waking up befor he does and running to her room asking herself why she did that

Rin: GAH! HEART ATTACK! i'll dial 911 when you're nice 'n dead...jk jk! i say that to everybody.

well, that's all folks and enjoy! this song if "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" from Hercules...GO SONGFICS! SCREW FOR NOT HAVING THEM! xD...excuse that part...if this does get deleted, email me and i'll send u the rest of the story...

* * *

Raven woke up suddenly; bolting up, she placed her hand on her flaming cheeks. She was dreaming – no, thinking – about what happened yesterday. She bit her lips angrily. What's going on? Why is she feeling like this? She shook her head roughly and noticed that her hair stuck to her face. She stroked her hair. It was sticky. She felt the blankets and bed sheets and pillows; they were sticky as well. She bit back the urge to scream out of pure fury and anger.

She ripped off the covers and bundled it up in her arms. Getting new clothes to change into, she walked out of her room. Throwing the bed sheets and blankets and all that junk into the washing machine, she headed towards the bathroom. She twisted the faucet and let the water run out quickly. Steam came out with the hot water as she faced herself in the mirror. Her hair stuck out everywhere and it was held to placed like that because of syrup. 'What time it is?' she thought suddenly. The clock told her that it was already the 6th day of the week. She smiled bitterly as she remembered what happened yesterday. She closed her eyes and took her sticky clothes off and dipped into the warm water.

Dumping her head into the water, she squeezed the dried syrup from her hair. Whipping her hair out of the water, she continued to wash herself. Something juts into her collarbone. She looked down seeing the gem that Beast Boy gave her. Blood crept slowly up to her cheeks as she bit her teeth together.

After half an hour, she walked out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her dripping hair. Wrapping a larger tower around her body, she pulled out the hair drier and plugged it in. She pushed the button and started to dry her hair. Lucky for her, her hair was short and thin making it easy to dry. Yawning, she slipped into her new clothes and walked out after dumping her syrup-covered clothes into her laundry bin.

Walking down, she saw Beast Boy. He hung his head and was trying to look at Raven but couldn't. It went for Raven. They crossed the hall on the different sides with their eyes focused on their feet. Raven's cheeks were flaring up when she passed him. That "kiss" may've been more of a brush than a kiss, but…it still didn't feel the same.

Throwing herself onto her bed, she buried her face in the freshly lined sheets. She's striving hard to focus, but can't. Pushing herself up, she sighed and looked at the clock in her room. It was late noon, time for lunch – or more like brunch. Raven didn't feel hungry nor did she feel like eating.

Staying in for another two hours, her stomach growled. 'This is it,' she thought. 'I can't hide in here forever, I have to go out and get food unless I want to starve!' Raven pushed herself off the bed and was about to open the door when someone knocked on the door. 'Guess who,' she muttered silently. She slid the door open to only find a plate of food on the ground and a card that said "SORRY" on it. Raven smiled and took the plate in.

Setting it down on her lap, she ate the food absentmindedly. Chewing on it, she thought about Beast Boy…and how she felt about him. Almost throwing the food off her lap, she bit back a scream of frustration. Setting the plate aside, she sighed. She looked down, her eyes not looking anywhere in particular.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history been there, done that!_

'What am I thinking?' she thought. 'This is bizarre. It's never going to happen. Why am I even considering it? This is stupid!' But a voice (or voices) inside her told her this quiet differently.

_(Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feelin'_

_And who you're thinkin' of)_

Raven fought back the though in her head. 'Stupid emotions,' she retorted angrily in her mind. She took a glance at her mirror and sighed, no way is she going in that. Hearing them in her mind was torture enough, seeing them AND hearing them clearly would be mass murder.

_No chance, no way _

_I won't say it no, no_

_(You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh)_

_It's too cliché, _

_I won't say I'm in love_

Raven sighed. After what Malchior's done to her, she'll sooner eat her hand than to fall in love again. No way is she going to go through this. Not this again – no more pain. Just avoid it, and it'll be over. 'I'll never love again' was what she said before and she stood firmly to it – or so she thought.

_I thought my heart has learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

She glanced at herself in a mirror. Unless she's ready to get her heart broken again, she's ready to love. And she of all people is definitely not ready for this – nor does she really feel like she wants to be. 'Or maybe I'm just thinking I don't want to…GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING?' Raven hurled a pillow at the wall.

_(You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling,_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gonna on up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad)_

Raven stared down to the floor. The voice inside her was getting louder – so loud that she might presume that she is in love. She slapped herself on the face, not that hard but hard enough to focus. 'No way!' she shouted defiantly in her mind.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_(Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love)_

Raven's hand met her face and realized that her face was twitched up in a grin. She quickly straightened her face. She looked down and remembered when Beast Boy…somewhat "kissed" her. She thought about what would happen if they were in each other's arms…

"NO!" she cried.

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_(You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love)_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it!_

_(Girl don't be proud _

_it's OK you're in love)_

Raven sighed and leaned back; her eyes stared up to the ceiling. Yet again, a smile consumed her face. Perhaps, she is in love. And maybe this is the perfect person – the "one" for her – the one that's really right for her.

_Oh _

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

'Maybe,' she thought. Quickly, she remembered that the syrup was still drying outside, and it may have already ruined the furniture outside. Getting up, she walked outside in a fast pace and saw Beast Boy in the living room, his eyes wide with horror staring at the living room. It was a mess to put it bluntly.

"Let's get to work." Raven said. Beast Boy seemed to not have noticed Raven's presence until she spoke. Nodding dumbly, he followed her lead. Throwing out some water everywhere, they soaked the place. "Now, we'll have to scrub."

"On our knees?" he said. Raven gave him a caustic look.

"No, on our heads," she replied sarcastically. Taking it as if sarcasm wasn't in her voice, he got on his head and tries to scrub. Naturally, he fell to the floor. Raven looked down at him a grin forcing on her lips. "Sarcasm must be a foreign language to you," she said. She dropped water on him, but in a playful way. "Missed a syrup spot," was her excuse as she continued on. Beast Boy shook of the water and started scrubbing.

"Hey, Rae – Raven." Beast Boy started slowly. Raven looked up letting him know he got her attention. "I'm sorry," he said. "About…that…."

"Forgive and forget," she put in before he finished. He smiled.

"Good, otherwise, I'd be toast right now." Beast Boy sighed.

"You would've been toast a long time ago," Raven said. He laughed rather nervously and they both resumed to their work.

After hours of working, they got most of the syrup off. "They won't notice," was what they concluded to. "If they do, we'd say it's nothing."

"It's not like they inspect this place," Raven said. Throwing all their washing utensils into the sink. Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Raven glanced over her shoulder quickly catching a quick look of Beast Boy. Maybe her voice was right – maybe she _is_ in love with Beast Boy. And now she was rather glad that Terra wasn't here.

* * *

here you are, 10th chappie! YEA! xD hope you like this and thank u for reviwn (gets ready for my birthday bash...owie...)


	11. Don't Screw Up

CLASS OF '05! ROCK ON Y'ALL! oh, and for everybody who said happy b-dae for me, thank you! i got b-dae bashed...owie...(holds arm)

oh, i think i forgot all my disclaimers...so here we go: **I do not own anything...i do not own Teen Titans, the only thing i own is this little cup of pudding that i have right now...yummy chocolate...**

answering questions; thank you for reveiwin' y'all:

quite-a-shame: Why oh why did you have to mention Terra? Now I think she's going to be in this story. sigh And it was so good too.

Great chapter, and WOOT WOOT. Raven is finally coming to her senses, and poor Beast Boy is completely unaware that something wonderful might happen soon. Keep writing, and update soon.

Rin: no way am i putting Terra here...i mean. Terra's cool 'n all, but she's not my...fave...

DarkSoulEmperess: Cute, so cute, Ilove this chapter, I don't know why but I do...

Rin: Thank you, heh, must've been the song..xD

scathac's warrior: It strikes me as amusing when people use Disney songs in a songfic. (Songfics are annoying, though I've written my share of them)  
Yeah for not killing Beast Boy! "Let's hold hands, do keg stands"  
I've got Bowling for Soup on the brain. That and "I kissed a Drunk Girl"

Rin: i'd laugh, but i sooo don't get this at all...but still, uh..HAHAHAHHA (nods and acts like i get it...)

Coolcatjas: It was the perfic song! I had a feeln' you would use that song! Loved the chapter. STOP READING THIS REVIEW AND UPDATE NOW!

Later  
.

Rin: (keeps reading)

DragonGirl : YAY DISNEY! D good...times...good times..that song fit perfectly with this chapter! and that syrup war soo funny!XD lol can't wait to read what happens next!

Rin: syrup war...xD yum...and I LUF DISNEY!

Mav Gauntlet : Happy B-Day! This chapter rules and please it would be cool if you somehow fit in terra comming back, BB rejecting her and go for raven!Update soon!

Rin: nah, it'll make this too long...

lovex3spell: First thing I'd like to say is HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD

Okay, onto my comments... I REALLY enjoyed reading your story. Everyone had the right personalities; in other words, you didn't make them too lovey-gooshy. I hate fan fictions that do that! --x Anyways, I'm looking forward to subsequent chapters! XD Please update soon... :

Rin: yea, i sometimes don't really like that, too..,.but BBxRae fluff rocks!

N.C. PsyChick: MOOK! Tis good...update soon, child! Oh and happy birthday to you! Have cake and ice cream and presents and magic and fun and llamas and a Corvette and a guy named Juanito who plays the maracas and cheese and California and leprechauns and--gets hits on the head

Rin: thank you...and uh...leprechauns...gotta like em...but a guy name Juanito maybe a bit too random...

okay, i have some other ones, but i'm too lazy to answer back...xD...sorry, enjoy this!

* * *

Seventh day – a week, lucky number seven! With those entire things wrapping up in his mind, Beast Boy concluded that this is the PERFECT time to tell Raven he loves her. He sighed. He has to tell her, before Cyborg and the other Titans come back. Either this or a whole bunch of chores, what would he choose?

A dinner, a nice romantic dinner and something special in the end – that'd be perfect. A whisper of hope told him it might be so. Raven has definitely lightened up a bit and opened up a bit. He's practically on his knees praying that I'd work.

"Hey, Raven?" he tried. "No, um," he cleared his throat, "Hi Raven, GAH! NO!" He messed up his hair in frustration. "Yo, Rae," he tried in a husky voice. "No, that sounds totally wrong! What do I do?"

"What do you do what?" a voice came from outside. It was none other than Raven. "What are you doing? You've been in the restroom for over an hour and a half! And I need to use the restroom!"

"S-sorry!" he stuttered dumbly opening the door. Raven stood there, her eyes glowering at him then it softened.

"Thank you," she whispered and walked in the moment he stepped out. Beast Boy turned around. Did Raven just let him off the hook? After doing his momentary victory dance, he bounced (seriously, bouncing Beast Boy…no pun intended) into his room. Quickly, he tried his voices again.

After different tries (that took up TWO hours to decided) he settled on a simple, "Raven," call and that was it. Beast Boy sighed. "No sweat," he said. He leaned back. "I'll call her and ask her out for dinner, and then I'll confess, yes confess…but don't screw up! Don't do anything stupid!"

He walked out hesitantly out to the halls looking for Raven. He rehearsed it repeatedly in his mind. There, it's almost perfect and nothing can go wrong, at least he hoped not. He looked down seeing Raven walking down the hallways. Quickly catching up, Raven turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh, um, would…Raven." Beast Boy said. Raven raised a brow.

"What?" she said with a sigh. He gulped.

"Raven, would you like to, uh, well, would you like to…" he stuttered.

"Look, whatever you have to say that's important say it now before…" she started.

"Would you like to go out to dinner? I mean, there's nothing left in the fridge that'd be good to eat!" he said. Raven shrugged.

"Sure, where to?" she asked. Beast Boy's smile dropped slightly than rose again.

"An all-you-can-eat-buffet!" cried he.

* * *

Raven sat at her bed with flushed cheeks. Did Beast Boy just ask her out – out on a date? Is it official? Raven's heart did a flip; this is definitely unusual way of acting for Raven. She gave herself a minor shake and faced herself in the mirror. "What am I thinking?" she said out loud in frustration. "Don't freak out, it's just a dinner. We've been out for dinners together for…less than a week, but we have! I've been alone with him for practically a week; I'll have to get over this!"

She sighed loudly again and sat down. "Okay, don't worry, just act…like yourself." At least they don't need to dress up, do they? Beast Boy knocked on the door. "What?" Raven replied.

"Are you ready? You don't need to dress up or anything, just don't look like a Titan." Beast Boy said. Raven frowned and dressed into a casual black dress that rises up to her knees. Placing on boots, she walked out.

"Is this too much?" she asked. Beast Boy stared, his mouth in a big O. "Damn," she whispered. "I'll go change."

"No!" he cried. "Y-you look good!" he said holding her arm. She frowned. "Seriously, it's okay; it's an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Everybody will be looking at the food, not the person eating them."

"Okay," Raven murmured softly. She still was comfortable. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed about what happened in the syrup war – the whole kiss…in thinking of the kiss, something blew up from behind. The Ficus (a type of tree) from behind blew up in black and shriveled up quickly. "Oops," she whispered. Beast Boy stared eyes wide at the dead tree.

"Let's get going," he said.

* * *

Their transportation was quite weird. A mopad that's broken down so it ended up with Raven making it go with her telekinetic powers and Beast Boy enjoying the "ride" he was giving her. Raven sighed and wiped some sweat away when they reached.

"I'll pay for the dinner," Beast Boy offered.

"You're sure you can afford it?" Raven asked twirling the gem. "I mean this…"

"Either that or I'll just say superhero special night, a room for Two Titans." Beast Boy announced in a rather booming voice. Raven sighed.

"Not again," she murmured.

* * *

The moment they entered, they were instantly escorted to their seat. Raven sat down and looked around the different variations of food. Her stomach growled as she sat. "Do we go get food yet?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled and grabbed Raven's arm and headed towards the buffet.

Trying a little bit of everything but avoiding all of the too greasy food, Raven sat back down on the table satisfied with what she had on her plate. After a while, Beast Boy followed and sat down.

"Let's dig in." he said. Shoving his fork into the food, he ate nosily. Raven ate hers in a quite opposite fashion. After her first plate, she stood up and got another plate of food.

After spending a rather long time eating and very little time chatting, they were full. Raven leaned back on her chair with a satisfied stomach. Beast Boy did the same and was picking his teeth with a toothpick. Beast Boy called one of the waiters over and paid for the dinner.

"So, you actually do have money," said Raven. Beast Boy gave her a look then smiled.

"Of course, I won't be washing dishes right after a good meal." Beast Boy joked. Raven shrugged.

"Will we be riding the moped back to the Tower?" Raven asked. "I really don't want to push it all the way back."

"It's broken down isn't it? Then…uh, let's walk." Beast Boy suggested.

'But it took us so long to get here just by a mopad,' thought Raven. Walking out, Raven stopped and let her arms up slowly. "Azarath," she started,

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Metrion," she continued.

"It's not anything…are you trying to," Beast Boy was freaked out about Raven's enchantment.

"ZINTHOS!" she finished. A black mist surrounds them and a bird rose from the shadows. The bird pulled them down and when the blackness dispersed, Beast Boy found himself in the living room of the Tower. "There, save me the time and energy."

Beast Boy sat down a little shaky at the knees. "Teleporting seems easier if it wasn't that dark and scary."

Raven frowned. "I'm going to bed," she said suddenly. "I'm tired." Beast Boy let it be for a while until she left then it hit him. He forgot to tell Raven!

"Raven!" he called. She was already in her room and he dared not interrupt. Slowly he walks to his room, moping slightly. He set up the perfect atmosphere; it was he who forgot all about it. Food had too great of a hold on him. He fell onto his bed. "This sucks," he looked up at the ceiling. "This REALLY sucks!"

He sighed. What else can go wrong? Actually, he doesn't want to know what else can go wrong. He can always do something extremely stupid and ruin what's left of the chance he has with Raven. He crawled up to his bunk bed and went to sleep rather uncertainly.

* * *

Looking down at her palms she wondered about what happened yesterday night. Waking before the crack of dawn, she walked up to the roof. A week and one day and that left and the rest of the Titans would be back. It was rather saddening, the rest would be back and the Tower would yet again be a hectic zoo.

"Something to really look forward to," she said to the open air. Spending time alone with Beast Boy was actually enjoyable. She bit her lips softly. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in my head these days." She flicked her cloak behind her and walked downstairs.

* * *

Beast Boy heard Raven's footsteps coming close to the living room. Quickly, he got ready – the roses were in hand and he had his lines perfectly memorized. Raven moved outside and saw Beast Boy there.

"Good morning, Raven." He said.

"Uh, morning?" she replied.

"These roses are for you," he handed over the black roses.

"Thank you," Raven said. "And since when do you at so sophisticated?"

"Yes," he said then gave a weird look. That didn't go directly to the line – Raven was supposed to say "you did this for me?" and he was suppose to say "yes".

"Uh, whatever," she said and sat down. Her eyes traced to the black roses. "How'd you know I like black roses?"

"I don't know, I know you're not going to like pink roses," he replied. Raven smirked.

"You're right," she whispered. "I'd kill you if you gave me pink roses."

"How about red roses?" he asked.

"Aren't most roses suppose to be red?" she replied. "So, is there a catch to this?"

"Of course not…I think," he murmured. She didn't reply after that. "Just kidding!"

Lunch hour came and they were both hungry. "Let's go out for lunch," she said. "There's nothing edible left in the fridge."

"I thought that was why we went out last time." He muttered but shrugged. All working to the plan that he wants; later he and Raven shall go something with a rather romantic aura to get it going.

* * *

Chewing on his food, he kept on glancing at Raven who was eating hers in a rather placid manner. He tried to slow down his eating but couldn't help it – his stomach was too hungry. Finally, Raven looked up.

"Are you done yet?" she asked. "I can't eat anymore so hurry up."

"Oh," he said. Awkward…

"Humph," she murmured.

"So, what do you…want to do after this?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure," she replied looking at Beast Boy while he ate. Beast Boy placed his fork down indicating that he was done and raised his hand so that the waiter can see.

"The park?" he asked. Raven thought about it slowly.

"Sure…I don't see why…we can't," she said slowly.

"Okay! We'll do Frisbee, roller skates, bikes, and paddle boats!" he listed out. Unable to object, Raven smiled lopsidedly and nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Holding the Frisbee uncertainly she looked down at Beast Boy – who was in the shape of a dog. A little sweat-drop fell down her cheek as she gazed down. "Um," she said. "Are you…sure about this?" He nodded; he wasn't able to talk in any animal form. "Uh, here we go – fetch, boy?" She threw the Frisbee part way and use her telekinetic powers to make it drift even further. Beast Boy ran after it with incredible speed. Quickly, he launched when he was closer to the Frisbee and opened his mouth. Grabbing the Frisbee, he spun and landed on all four like a cat. Returning to Raven, he dropped it into her hand.

"Uh, good job?" she said. Beast Boy gave her a slobbery lick on the face. Raven gave out a grunt and pushed him away. "Do that again, you'll find yourself tongue tied…literally." Raven whipped the drool away with the back of her hand. "Now what?" she asked. Morphing back, he shook his head furiously and looked at Raven.

"Roller skating," he smiled and grabbed Raven's arm. Raven can't object again and this wasn't good – Raven couldn't roller skate.

"B-Beast Boy…I – I can't get up," she murmured after strapping the roller skates. "I don't know how to skate at all."

"It's easy!" he said showing it out. He grabbed Raven's arm. She twisted and shook holding onto Beast Boy's arm. She clung on desperately trying not to fall. She gasped as she tried to get up. Her foot kept on slipping with the wheels under the shoes. "Whoa!" Beast Boy struggled not to fall as well.

"I – I can't stand!" she cried. She held him closely so she would not fall, but Beast Boy had a different idea. He felt her breath on her as he held her tightly around her waist. "Get me off of this!"

"Just try it, here, hold – hold my hand." He said stretching away from her. He held out his hand and she grabbed it before she fell. Directing her, he started rolling and she tried to do the same. "Is it working?"

"Barely," she replied. Her skates caught on some leaves and she slipped immediately. Still holding on to Beast Boy's arm, she fell with her. She landed on top of him and she winced. "Ow," she murmured.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. She glanced up and pulled herself off.

"If you ever suggest roller skating again, I'll throw you off into the dimension of Azar!" she growled.

"Uh, next thing on the list," he said, "bikes!" He pulled Raven up and she took of the skates. Raven sighed. At least she knew how to do this without messing up.

"Here we go!" Beast Boy cried as he sat in the front of the two-person-bike. Raven sighed.

"If I have to keep this going with my powers, I'll kick you off," she retorted.

"Aw, come on! I know how to do this!" Beast Boy said as he started. Raven started and quickly kept the pace. This is something she can do without messing herself up. Though, she had to take off her cloak so it wouldn't get caught in the wheels. Without her cloak, she felt bare…exposed, even.

"Hey, how're you doing back there?" he asked.

"Great, now pick it up before I die of old age," she replied. Beast Boy did as he was told and Raven matched her tempo with his. "I'm glad you pick the pikes, I can't roller skate."

"I can tell," Beast Boy said. Raven frowned.

"Thanks a lot," she replied dryly. After making a few rounds around the park, they finally parked the bike, paid and left. (Raven got her cloak before she left.) "What's next?" she asked.

"Paddle boats!" he smiled.

"Just like a bike," she said and he nodded.

Slowly loading herself into the boat, she seated herself right next to Beast Boy as he started to paddle. Chanting softly, she used her telekinetic powers to use the rudder with ease. After that, Raven started to paddle as well and went on with it.

"We'll have to keep in tempo, or we might capsize," she said. He nodded. She turned the rudder so that they'd go into the tunnel instead of hitting the small island. Beast Boy suddenly paced up as did his heart. It was like a love tunnel…

"Beast Boy, slow down!" she cried. Beast Boy couldn't and didn't. Raven tried to match his pace…the next thing they new they were in the water with the boat over them. Raven sputtered out water and glanced at Beast Boy. "Way to go," she murmured. "Now it's my turn to choose where we're going!" she said. A black bird surrounded them and they were off to somewhere else.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes seeing the ocean and the sun closing down near the horizon. He blinked a few times before his eyes cleared up to the scene. Raven sat down and he glanced at her.

"Doesn't this seem like déjà vu?" she asked. He smiled and laughed softly as he, too, sat down next to Raven.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of thing, you know sun downs and all those stuff." He said.

"You never asked so you never knew," she said.

"You're right…you're always kind of dark and a bit scary when it comes too…" his voice trailed off. Raven's eyes stared out to the open.

"Is that what you think of me?" she asked softly.

"Well, yea…I mean no! I mean…." He stuttered. Raven gripped the sand.

"It's not my fault I'm like that." She growled.

"Well, you're always like that. It seems like you want to be that way so…"

"That's just how I am! I thought you accepted me like that…I thought someone actually," she murmured. "That someone actually…" she looked down. "Why are you people are always like that!"

"Like what? I've changed some things for you! Why won't you change some few…"

"How can I change what I am?" she growled. She sighed loudly. "This is pointless! I don't have time for this!" A whirl of black surrounded her as sand caressed it as well. When the whirl stopped, Raven was gone leaving Beast Boy sitting there. He looked down, his eyes sad. Great, now Raven is mad at him for the worse and most pathetic thing ever. What was she going to say? That someone actually…cared for her or liked her for the way she is? Beast Boy looked down. 'How guilty am I going to feel?' he leaned back. 'Damn, I hate guilt trips…'

* * *

i hope you guys don't hate me for this... (ducks while someone throws something at me) i'll udpate and you'll see what'l happen. by the way, it's the eigth day when this chappie ends, the next chappie, it'll be the ninth day, take notice that there will be five more days left before the Titans come back...r&r..sorry for not updating earlier...xD...see ya


	12. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe

wow, this is a short chapter...sorry bout that...well, thanks for reviewing! i luf u guys for reviewin! well, time to answer:

animeobsessed3191: I so feel bad for both of them. And I really loved this chapter, it's almost exactly like a TT eppy.

Love ya all and write soon!

Rin: you think so?...eh...at least it's not OOC-ish...always afraid of that

ILUVBBRAE: Hey... I sware not to throw something. It's strange, when I imagined you ducking from someone throwing something at you, I imagined you as Raven in that black dress... Aw, forget my imagination, it's stupid...

Rin: Y-you wont, right? well...you imagined me as Raven...heh-heh, you'd be surprise at how many people say i'm like Raven...you'd be shocked...and it's good to be imaginative...or whatever it's called...creative!

Stardog3434: Poor Beastboy! He screwed their moment 2gether. He should of confessed his love for her at the buffet. He had like so many times to tell her. I was really hoping for another romantic moment. I love how you captivate Raven. Her sarcasm is funny! LOL! Also, Raven rollerskating! Funny! This chapter was awesome! When will Beastboy confess? Please continue!

Rin: Yea, so dramatic. (dramatic music plays) oh shut up! stupid background music...well, of course he had so many times to tell her...it's BB...and for all her sarcasm...well, that's all me...i'm the sarcasm queen and i'm lovin' it...and yea...Raven roller-skating...not something you'll see a lot, but...eh...thank you!

DarkSoulEmperess: Aw... cute! Update soon, but when is he gonna tell her? I want to know! Pleaze

Rin: heh-heh, you'll know...when he tells...

starrobfreak4: Oh man. I knew right when BB said she should make changes that he shouldn't have said that. I knew Rae would get mad at him for it. Well hopefully they'll make up and everything will be fine before the other titans get back. I really like this story so far! Please update soon and keep up the great writing:D

Rin: heh, well, they do have five more day...

RavenluvsBB: sigh Beast boy screwed up another moment. I hope they make up soon. Anyeway awesome chapter.

Rin: yea...depressin' isn't it? The way BB always manages to screw up...heh...so sad...

Akiyhrah: OO OMG! Poor Beast Boy! Poor Raven! They're so confused... -- This was a great chapter! Please update soon...

Rin: yea...thanks! -

Lupine-Spirit: SQUEE! Awesomely awesome chapter, as always! UPDATE SOON OR THE GNOMES WILL ATTACK!  
. have a nice day .  
Aurora

Rin: thank you...and what's with the gnomes? well...that's all i'm wonderin...have a nice day as well!

Teleportal: I'm new so if you want, disregard anything I say. I think you really moved the plot along well in this chappie, but I've seen similar arguments between the two of them. Even if it was unoriginal, (no offence) it was still a great fluffy chappie!  
I can teleport, and read you mind! Dun dun dun!

Rin: Eh, this arguement was just something i came up with, haven't read one with one like it, feel free to give me the title...and uh...if you can read my mind...chances are...you'd be scared of what you find INSIDE my mind...no offense...

**by the way, i'm only making this bold to catch all of your attention...someone entered my fic in the Reveiwer's Cove and i'm flattered, honestly...but please tell me if you were going to do that...i also found another two somewhere else...isn't that just great...nobody tells me anything anymore...well, happy readings! **

* * *

The ninth day…what a disaster; Beast Boy curled up in a ball and covered his eyes. They were damp. His eyes felt raw. 'Have I been crying for that long?' He quickly wiped his eyes. Perhaps, Raven isn't the right one for him…but if she isn't then why does it hurt so much? He rubbed his eyes viciously. Can this really be true…that Raven isn't the one…but…it can't be…?

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Maybe Raven's just not right for him. Maybe she's just completely wrong for him. Maybe…maybe he knew this all along but just refused to believe it. This…can't be true…maybe, maybe, maybe…maybe doesn't mean it is. Does it?

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

He felt as if Raven took his heart and smashed it into a thousand pieces. And after that she just stepped on it…as if it doesn't matter.

On the other hand, Raven sat down on her bed. Random objects flew up around her surrounded in a purple flame instead of its usual black. She felt her anger rise up as she clenched her fist up together. Mingling in with anger was her tears. It burned down her cheeks. What was she so angry about? About Beast Boy telling the truth? The objects fell down in pieces as Raven looked down.

'I finally thought someone would accept me no matter how I am,' she fell down on her knees gripping her fist. How is it that the moment she thought she found the right one, it turned out all wrong?

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

'_Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on _

Raven got up; she just needed something to calm her nerves. Tea – herbal tea would help. She got up and walked out. She felt herself shuddered as she felt Beast Boy nearby. The shudder was out of anger, she felt her heart being hardened and felt something slipping from her grasp – her powers.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes…_

Beast Boy saw Raven enter the living room. He looked away and she didn't look at him at all. She heard water running into a cup, Raven taking a sip and sighing and walking out. He wanted to say sorry but he couldn't. He gripped his hand tightly. He felt like he wanted to yell at her, but he couldn't as well.

He frowned. Could this seriously be the end…it hasn't even started yet! Beast Boy growled angrily. Is there anyway this would be fixed? How much can he screw up? He sighed and lay face-flat on the ground. Tears yet again stung his eyes.

Raven sighed, her cup shaking in her vibrating arm. She looked at her sad eyes in the reflection of the murky waters. Her hand finally gave away; the cup fell and shattered making an expanding puddle on her floor. She kneeled down and slowly using her hand, she picked up the shards and placed it in another hand.

"OW!" she cried out. A single shard pierced her skin; she winced as she saw the blood red liquid softly leak out of her palm. The gash wasn't deep but it was big sending hot-cold pain racing through her arm. She bit her lips. Quickly grabbing an old black shirt and ripped it and wrapped her hand with it. "Smart," she thought. Using the rest of the shirt she wiped the mess up and placed the shards, with care, into the shirt.

She looked down at the cloth-wrapped hand. "That was very smart of me," she thought out loud. She felt it sting softly. She looked down at the floor. "What is this happening to me? Did I do something wrong? It was his entire fault!" she cried. "W-what am I saying?"

She sighed and looked down. "What am I thinking?" she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again staring at the calendar. The ninth day – five more days and the rest of the Titans would be here…and everything is all wrong. She wanted Beast Boy to care about her…to…maybe love her and he just ruined it! "It's his FAULT!" she cried. Something blew up but rather not looks to see what it was. Her eyes tears up as she looked down at the ground. "Or maybe…it's just me."

"Could it be that maybe Raven isn't the right one. Maybe I'm just all wrong for her!" he sighed. "Maybe I'm just…maybe I'm just totally wrong about whatever I felt about her…maybe we're just not meant to be…"

He sighed and curled up on the bunk-bed. He walked to his room a few moments after Raven left. Five more days…plenty time to make up, right? He sighed. Maybe Raven would hate him forever. Or maybe she would forgive him. Or maybe he was right…they were never meant to be. So many maybes nothing for certain at all; so there is a chance! Was there?

* * *

i hope you like this...don't worry, there'll be enough time for major fluffs... ... i hope...well have an awesome, rockin' day and i hope you'll like this...apologies for this being short...i got minor writer's block for this fic...other fics, i've got MAJOR writer's block...gr...


	13. Stuck On You

well, thank you for revewin! and i'm sorry about makin' them fight...but it's all part of the plot...well, time to answer questions! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE 200 REVEIWS! **Y'ALL ROCK!**

quite-a-shame: WHAT DID YOU DO? It was semi-fine at the end of the last chapter. Then, you blow it into proportions like this. cries They're never going to get together. sobs Keep writing, sniffle and update soon.

Rin: uh...there there? well, it's all to better right? now suck it up and read! by the way...nice "No Terra" dance...

darkpj: ok im josh nice to meet u ok so far its been intresting and fun and now it has all turned good suspence is great now raven hast to look at the neckless and feel guilty and she goes to him and tells him shes sorry that she blew up he says its ok he didnt mean it the way he said it and hes sorry that it mad her feel bad and then he huggs her. and she huggs back and then he just says it and bamb shes like i love u two. wee great then end and the suspence it there what happends next.

Rin: uh...was this suppose to make sense? well, uh, thanks for reveiwin...but...nvm...

FantasyObsessed: UPDATE SOON OR FEEL MY WRATH! Just kidding! (maybe...) I feel so bad for both of them! UPDATE!

Rin: i'll update...but i'm not afraid of your wrath (gets ready to fight) well, thanks for reveiwing!

Akiyhrah: aw... I was hoping BB would like, pounce on her and kiss her... that's one way to say sorry!

Raven: that'll just give me reason to kill him even more!  
Rin: HEY! i'm the one answering these questions...but...what she said is right...that's one way to say sorry, not the right way though...still...nice idea, i guess?

Lupine-Spirit: Wow... angsty... lol.

The gnomes are just... well... gnomes... AND THEY WILL ATTACK IF YOU DON'T UPDATE SOON! lol. sorry. random spasmodic neurosis. lol.

Anyhoos, it does sound like an ep in a few ways: Raven getting REALLY angry at Beast Boy and he feels like it's all his fault and she feels sorry she was so hard on him, yadda yadda yadda. ya. Um, so update soonish and... um... yeah!  
.Aurora

Rin: well, i suppose this is soonish...and, uh, go gnomes?

Billy: THEY MUST BE TOGETHER

Rin: huh?...of course they'll be together! I DID NOT GO THROUGH THIS WHOLE FIC SO THEY WONT BE TOGETHER!

bianca rivers: aw... im loving this fic so far. cant wait until y acome with the next chappie! and kelly clarkson rox. perfect song for a perfect fic!

Rin: wow, thanks...and i know kelly clarkson rocks...

FirefliesWish : oh:) i'm very much in love with this story! There are very few BBRae fics where they are not OOC, and this is one of them! Best of all, it works! Conflicts are well done and they just beg readers to read on...sorry I can't report speller/grammer problems at the moment--too busy focusing on the overall plot. Update soon! I'll sit here and wait.

Rin: wow, thanks...i'm flattered. i get them in character probably because i watch too much TT and i'm a lot like Raven...

Stardog3434: This story was great even though it was short. I can't believe they don't think they're meant to be! I hope in the next chapter they will apologize. I don't want them mad at each other for the whole five days! Oh and I like the lyrics u put in this story. "Behind These Hazel Eyes" is perfect for this chapter. Oh and don't worry about having writer's block. Every1 has it...even me. Pwease update! Love this story!

Rin: yea, i hate writer's block...but i'm rid of it now...i hope...and well...four more days left...o0o...

ILUVBBRAE: Ofcourse I won't throw anything at you! You're story's too dang good! Nothing wrong with Raven, or BB. BB shouldda never opened his big mouth to make Rae feel this way!

Rin: (sighs) so you won't thow anything...good...

N.C. PsyChick: Good job with this! Quick question: Doesn't Raven have healing powers? I thought she could just, y'know, zap and her cut would be gone. Meh. Update soon please!

Rin: yea, but it's all falling into a little plot thingymagiggy...

Rebound: I love this fic horrible place to leave off lol... gives you magic powder to get rid of the writers block hope to see an update soon..

Rin: thanks...and the writer's block is fully cured! thank you!

* * *

The tenth day; Raven got up thinking everything between them both was over. "There was nothing between us," she said to clear her mind. "There never was and never will be…it was all just in my head!" she buried her face in her pillow. She was surprise to find it damp…"I was crying?" she murmured. "Then why wasn't anything destroyed?" she directed to her powers. Pulling herself up she found that some metal substances melted to the point where it looked like nothing. Luckily her mirror was undamaged. She found it hard to get up just to meditate when you felt broken-hearted.

"Just meditate and clear my mind," she told herself while she sat cross-legged in a ready meditation position, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered softly feeling herself rising up. Good, she felt herself clearing up…and Timid taking its place with the others. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath," then something interjected…a single image of Beast Boy…how he looked yesterday when she went to get some tea. She felt herself fall and some power slip from her. Quickly putting herself back together, she got up to see the damage. A blown-out bulb…literally, not that bad.

_I can't get out of bed today_

_Or get you off my mind_

_I just can't seem to find a way_

_To leave the love behind_

_I ain't trippin_

_I'm just missing you_

_You know what I'm saying_

_You know what I mean, yea_

Raven bit her lips. Why is it that she felt herself looking back into the pass? And now just because of one stupid argument she found herself crying herself to sleep? That isn't healthy! This isn't like her! Raven looked down not bothering to meditate anymore. "If we're not meant to be…then why is it that I still feel like this?" She frowned and let her cloak hang onto her shoulders. A single image of Beast Boy looking like that was able to make her falter in her deep meditation.

_You kept me hangin' on a string_

_Why you make me cry?_

_I try to give you everything_

_But you just gave me lies_

_I ain't trippin' _

_I'm just missing you_

_You know what I'm saying_

_You know what I mean_

"How hard is it just for me…to say sorry?" she cried. "Is it that hard for him to forgive me?" She gave a soft cry in surprise to what she just said. "So…it is my fault," she looked away from what she was staring at and into her own reflection. "Was it all my fault? That I just overreacted?

_Every now and then _

_When I'm all alone_

_I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone_

_Say you want me back _

_But you never do_

_I feel like such a fool_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'm such a fool for you_

"THAT'S IT!" she cried. "Tea, herbal tea should help me calm my nerves. It always does." She got up slowly and walked out of her room. She tugged her cloaked tight around her body. She felt strange, her heart was beating so fast like she was about to go on trail with a jury. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again to see that she nearly bumped into the living room door. Placing her hand on the door, it swished open. And there was Beast Boy, sitting there looking like a slump.

She opened her mouth trying to greet him but nothing came out. Awkwardly, she closed her mouth, her heat beating faster than ever. 'Just say it,' she thought to herself. 'Just say I'm sorry and get over with it. Quit acting like nothing's wrong and go on with this damn life!' she took out the tea leaves and boiled water – just like her usual routine. 'I don't want to act like I don't care.' She cried out in her mind. 'I'm just…I'm just afraid…afraid that he might,' she didn't even want to think of the result.

_I can't take it_

_What am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking_

_I need you even more_

_And I can't fake it_

_The way I could before_

_I hate you, but I love you_

_I can't stop thinking of you_

_It's true_

_I'm stuck on you_

Raven's body moved without her will. Her arm kept shaking, but she kept moving. 'Just tell him!" she wanted to say. But she couldn't say it, but she wanted to! Her heart started to bump quickly – faster than ever. She glanced back slowly at Beast Boy. "Ah," was all she got out of her mind, but it was so soft that he didn't even hear her…and the room was silent, too. She sighed and walked out.

"If I just want to, just say it…but why can't I just get over my fear and say it?" she thought slumping down onto the floor.

_Now love's a broken record _

_That's been skipping in my head_

_I keep singing yesterday_

_Why we got to lay these games we play_

_I ain't trippin'_

_I'm just missing you_

_You know what I'm saying_

_You know what I mean_

_Every now and then when I'm alone_

_I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone_

_Say you want me back_

_But you never do_

_I feel like such a fool_

"I'm not getting anywhere moping around like this. I have to say something…I want to tell him I'm sorry…but I can't," she sighed, her voice wailing slightly. "This is so pathetic! I can't believe this is happening to me…"

She walked up and looked at herself in the mirror. "No matter how much I say I can, I can't unless I do something about it!"

_And I can't take it_

_What am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking_

_I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it_

_The way I could before_

_I hate you, but I love you_

_I can't stop thinking of you_

_It's true I'm stuck on you_

_Every now and then_

_When I'm all alone _

_I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone_

_Say you want me back_

_But you never do_

_I feel like such a fool_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'm such a fool for you_

Raven got up. She can't get him out of her mind. The way he looked when she just ignored him…

"Sitting around here doing nothing won't get me anywhere! I … I have to tell him, otherwise this is going to keep me going like this forever!" she cried. "Just calm down, meditate…" she meditated for a while and when she felt like she got it okay, she let herself down.

_And I can't take it_

_What am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking_

_I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it_

_The way I could before_

_I hate you, but I love you_

_I can't stop thinking of you_

_It's true I'm stuck on you_

She got up and walked out hoping Beast Boy would still be in the living room. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. "This isn't something major…actually it is," she went on talking to herself until she stopped. "Okay, just calm down."

She walked into the room, and felt her heart stop. She breathed in and looked at Beast Boy. He didn't return the glance or anything, just sat there slumping down. She reached out trying to catch his attention.

"Beast Boy,"

"Raven," they spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" she asked. "You weren't the one who…"

"What I said, I shouldn't've said that. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry, too. I overreacted, I didn't…it's probably true…what you said," she whispered. She closed her eyes. "We have four more days left; I don't want things to be really tense between those days."

"I…friends?" Beast Boy asked sticking his hand out. She smiled and took the hand.

"Sure," she replied. Beast Boy sighed. 'Back to square one…better than where I was before,' he thought. Raven found that he was still holding her hand and pulled back. "Sorry," he said. Raven shook her head.

"It's okay," she replied. "I'm just glad we're okay again."

"Yea, me, too." He said.

"Well, I guess it's almost time that the others came back, isn't it?" said Raven. "To be honest, I really had a good time with you…surprisingly," she added quickly.

"Yea, same here…it's kinda sad that they're coming back," he said. "Not that it's bad having them around," he continued immediately. 'Yes it is! I still need to tell Raven I'm in love with her! I can say it a million times in my mind but can only squeak when it's the outside.'

* * *

back to square one, eh? well, i hope you like this. i'm working on the fourteenth chapter already...wow, fourteenth...awesome...and once again, thank you for reveiwing! just next time, tell me before you enter my story into a C2 thing, please? thank you...i hope you enjoy this. next chapter is about to come...sooner or later...hopefully sooner...


	14. Could It Be Just Friends

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVEIWING! you guys rock well, time to answer questions:

quite-a-shame: Hmm... I wonder if I've put this fic in the C2 I'm staff in. Oh well. It's going in now. Hope you don't mind.

Square one, eh. Better than triangle one half I suppose. Let's just hope they can get to circle three with no difficulties. Wow. None of that made any sense at all. Meh.

Great chapter. Half angst is better than complete angst. Unless it is the romantic kind of angst and not the depression angst. Oh, Romantic angst exists. Some tell me I can write it quite well. Keep writing, and update soon.

Rin: well, i don't mind...since you told me...so i don't mind...and the square one paragraph...huh? ...uh...i don't know what you are saying...

AstaOmega11: Oh...um..hehehe Uh... sorry 'bout that. That was me who entered it my C2 community. Sorry if your angered with me, Next time I'll ask. Again, sorry. And your story still rules like a champ!

Rin: it's okay, i'm not mad...but thank you for reveiwing!

Lupine-Spirit: W00T! lol. yeah go gnomes! Anyway, nice chappie and it was better, in my opinion, than the last one was. So... Um... UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!1!11!1!1!1!1!ONEONEEXCLAIMATIONMARK

.' Sorry. Spazzed for a sec there... Bye!  
Aurora

Rin: heh...well, go gnomes...cool...

FantasyObsessed: Update soon! And you should fear my wrath! I inherited the traits of two teachers! I have the teacher stare/voice. starts yelling and glaring menacingly at KurayamiMitsukai lol! I loved it!

Rin: uh...i'm not scared...but...thank you for reading!

hoshi-ko88: o.0 no one asked to put it in tha C2::Sighs and shakes my head: you tell them a million times and they still don't listen. I'm very sorry that it was put in without your consent. If you wish for me to take it out, I will more than gladly do so but I do believe it belongs in the pile of Raven and Beast Boy stories. Very nice story so far, please update soon.

Hoshi

Rin: it's okay...but thank you for reading... i'd like it to be in the C2...don't worry, i never said anything so they didn't know...until i found out...

Lancetree80: Hey! I like the story! i hope you continue on soon. I want to see how BB says he loves her.

Rin: he's gonna confess on his head, with a bowl of rice balanced on his foot and balancing an egg on a spoon in his mouth...i'm joking! you'll see...

* * *

They made up and spent one day just chatting…now they only have three days left. Beast Boy felt nervous, his palms went sweaty and he's glad he has gloves. He shivered slightly at the cold of the morning. He set his alarm clock so he'd wake up in time to catch Raven meditating on the roof.

He heard his voice come from the roof. Soft and distant…Beast Boy felt drawn to her voice. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Merion Zinthos," she stopped realizing Beast Boy behind her. "You want to meditate?"

"Nah, meditating isn't my thing," he said but sat down anyway.

"Do you ever meditate?" she retorted. "Or drink tea? By the way, that's been a thought provoking thing, since when do you drink tea?" Raven played with the gem that Beast Boy gave him. It reflected the light and temporarily blinded Beast Boy. Thinking she did that no purpose, he placed his hand over the gem.

"Can you stop that?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was shining into your eye." Raven lowered her hand. Beast Boy caught the cloth around Raven's hand. He quickly grabs her hand.

"What happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, I cut myself." She whispered. He unwrapped the cloth and saw the gash. He held her palm close to his lips. "I can heal it myself," she whispered pulling her hand back. "I just…forgot I could. Momentary amnesia." Raven looked at her palm which started to glow blue. In moments, the gash was gone and she sighed.

"You want to go to the park?" he asked. Raven shuddered.

"Why won't we try roller skating again?" she suggested. Beast Boy smiled.

"And Frisbee!" he cried.

"You got spit all over it the first time. I am not handling your spit," she replied.

"Aww, c'mon Rae, please?" he begged. Raven shrugged.

"Fine, but get spit on it, I'll place you in another dimension!" she said.

* * *

Raven was yet again standing on roller-skates. She hesitated slightly and held on to Beast Boy tightly. "I just forgot how hard it was to stand up," she murmured. She almost slipped and pulled hard on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Sorry." 

"Here," he said holding Raven by her arm. He pulled her arm straight and skated backwards and started to lead Raven. She started slowly. "Left, right, left right," he instructed.

"O-okay, since when did you become smart?" she asked.

"Hey," he accused playfully. "Here, I'm letting go!" he said slowly letting go of her arm. She gasped softly as he let go.

"I – I got it," she murmured. All it took was one single misstep and Raven fell. "AH!" she fell and grabbed at anything near her. Her eyes were closed during the fall and she knew she fell on someone. She opened her eyes seeing Beast Boy under her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She got up slowly and he got up with her. (They were still on their knees.) Raven felt Beast Boy move closer to her and their lips met for a while. Raven's eyes suddenly flew open and pushed away.

"Uh, let's do Frisbee now," she whispered. She said quickly untying her skates and returning them.

Beast Boy turned to his dog form and got the Frisbee. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. She threw the Frisbee and chanted along as it flew to give it further distance. Beast Boy ran with speed not normal to usual dogs. He grabbed the Frisbee, making sure he wouldn't drool on it, and turned back to Raven. "Is there any drool?" she asked. Beast Boy shook his head and dropped the Frisbee. Raven picked it up. "Go," she threw the Frisbee. This time, her mind slipped into thinking about the kiss that she can so easily avoid. The Frisbee ended up flying a longer range than she thought.

Beast Boy ran after it quickly, his breath huffing. 'Is Raven trying to kill me?' he thought. Raven frowned a silent "oops" came to mind as she thought about it.

Beast Boy came back exhausted. "Uh, sorry?" she said leaning down patting him on the head. "I didn't mean to do that…" Beast Boy turns back to his human form. "Maybe I should teleport us back to the Tower. "Azarath," she glanced at the panting Beast Boy and sighed, "Metrion," she felt blush rush to her cheeks as she thought about what happen. A sudden burst of power, "ZINTHOS!" she cried and the black mist whirled around.

"Beast Boy, are you that tired?" she asked as she saw Beast Boy's face when she turned around. He shook his head.

"It's just all that teleporting thing…it still scares me." He admitted. Raven nodded and turned to the kitchen.

"Food?" she asked. "Because I think we skipped lunch and we're heading straight on to dinner." Raven looked into the refrigerator and sighed. She sweat-dropped and said, "Uh, our refrigerator is a ghost town right now. Let's go out, again. Honestly, you think Robin might actually leave us with enough food!"

"Yea," he murmured. "So where are we going?"

"You pick," she replied hastily. "I don't know anywhere at all that anybody might like."

* * *

Beast Boy ended up picking Fresh Choice – a semi-vegetarian restaurant. Raven looked around while she sat. "Let's go! It's an all you can eat buffet!" he grabbed Raven's arm. 

"AH!" she cried as he pulled her along. He came back with an arm-load of food. She sighed as she picked at her food gently. Beast Boy wolfed down his and was finished with a plate within a minute. "Pace yourself," Raven said. Beast Boy gave a slobbery smile.

"I am, just wait till we get the desert," said Beast Boy. Raven let out a sigh, but smiled along.

Beast Boy ended up being quite bloated as he leaned back. He didn't even have room for desert. Raven sighed. "I guess this is our cue to go," she whispered. Her hand went to her neck to twist the gem around, but she felt nothing but the collar of her cloak. Her heat sank immediately; a sickening feeling entered her stomach. "Oh no," she cried.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"T-the gem," she whispered. "The one you gave me. I think … I think I dropped it…when I fell during roller skating." Beast Boy frowned. "I'm sorry, but we have to go back!" Raven got up and lifted and went out of the restaurant. She waited for Beast Boy to come up before she raised her arms and chanted the three words.

"Uh," he grunted. "Teleporting…again," a sick look came to his face. Raven sighed. 'Don't puke on the cloak,' she thought.

* * *

They landed in the park and Raven went searching for it immediately. "We need light," she whispered. 

"No problem," said Beast Boy. He turned into a firefly and gave off some light. She smiled rather nervously and started again. Her hand hit something cold.

"Hey, a bit more light here," she said. The firefly Beast Boy came and Raven sighed. It's only a rock. "Where can it be? We've searched everywhere where the gem could've fallen."

Beast Boy resumed his form. "It's…no big deal," he said.

"It's important," she whispered. "You gave it to me." Raven said blushing slightly. Beast Boy felt heat rush to his cheeks as well and was rather thankful that it was dark and they couldn't really see each other's blushes. "Maybe someone took it," she sighed. "Someone probably did take it already."

"Let's try looking again," he said. He grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her up. Beast Boy heard Raven's sighs as they continued to look. "Don't worry," he said holding Raven's hand tightly. "We'll find it."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Let's just turn back…I'm sorry I dragged you into this," she murmured turning around. Beast Boy took his other arm and whirled her around. It was dark, but their eyes adjusted so Raven could tell she was face to face with Beast Boy. (AN: pretty close up together…)

"We'll find it," he said. "And besides, I highly doubt you could sleep thinking you lost something that means a lot to you."

"I guess you're right for a change," she whispered.

"For once can you give a compliment without an insult?" Beast Boy laughed.

"I'll think about it after we find the gem," she replied. Beast Boy shrugged and went on looking for it with his hand holding Raven's. This time, he finally realized that he was still holding Raven's hand. He dropped her hand when he remembered.

"Uh, sorry." He said.

"I-it's okay. I…like it when you do that," she whispered. Beast Boy smiled and held her hand in his again.

After looking for a long time, Beast Boy could only find the chain. The chain had been broken off the latch. "The gem must've fallen off when the necklace fell off," Raven whispered. "It should be close by, shouldn't it? If nobody took it, at least…can you turn into a firefly again? It's really dark here,"

"Uh," Beast Boy didn't say anymore words and morphed.

"Move a little close here," she said. "Unless you want me to squish you…" Beast Boy quickly moved there. A glint caught Raven's eyes. "Move a bit closer," she ordered. Raven reached out her hand and touched something. She smiled. "I-it," she whispered.

"What?" cried Beast Boy. "What is it?"

"It's here," she said holding out the gem. She took the chain and frowned. "Now I have to fix the chains."

"Yea," whispered Beast Boy.

"But at least I found it," she said.

"Yea," he said again. He gave her hand a squeeze and Raven shivered. She wasn't afraid, but…

"Let's go home," Raven suggested.

* * *

Raven sat in her bed thinking about the way she acted with Beast Boy. She shivered. Too friendly for her comfort…but she wasn't faking it. She actually meant it. She looked at the hand that Beast Boy held. "We're just friends," she whispered. 

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_

_So now I see, you were always with me_

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly_

_I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_That it's you_

Raven frowned. "Just friends" doesn't seem to be working between her and Beast Boy. She sighed. "Just friends," she chanted like her usual chant. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Friends, just friends, is all! Nothing is going on between us!" _Yea, right you kissed him!_ A voice said. _You're practically in LOVE with him!_

"Shut up!" she thought out loud. "We're just friends!"

_It's kinda funny, you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here?_

_But every time I need you, you've been there for me through_

_Now it's clear_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly_

_I'm falling for you (I am falling)_

_Could it be you were always besides me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_Oh, that it's you_

She closed her eyes. Friends…they were friends! She kept on repeating that in her mind, but it always seems wrong. What is she thinking about? She does love him, it's obvious…she knows that. And now, now she's afraid of it?

"We started out as friends," she whispered to herself, "and now…I think we're more than just 'friends'. Way more than just friends." _He kissed you, stupid!_ Her voice inside her cried loudly. "And I kissed him back," she reasoned.

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Oh, that it's real_

_And it's true, _

_And it's just me and you_

_Could it be? _

_That it's true_

_That it's YOU!_

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly _

_I'm falling for you (I am falling)_

_Could it be you were right here besides me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

"That it's you," she whispered. "I guess we're out of the 'just friends' thing, and now we're on to somewhere else. She held the chain and gem and smiled. She closed her eyes trying to sleep. After today, there's two more days…two more days…

* * *

Well, after this chapter, it's going to be two more days left...well, i hope you enjoy this...though, i'm not quite satisfied with this...gr...well, r&r...and i think i'm gonna post the first chapter of another Teen Titans story...a love-triangle one...well...r&r...-Rin 


	15. Confession

sorry guys! i couldn't update quickly cuz one i was grounded and two, well i was playing Maple Story...xD...and i still suck quite a lot...anyway here are some answers: (AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVEWIN'!)

Regrem Erutaerc: Very nicely done. I can't wait to see more. Maybe you could make it so that as she wakes up, since she hasn't FULLY accepted her feelings, but has at least slightly, maybe her cloak and leotard can now be a light, nearly sky, blue when she wakes up. I'm sure that'd come as a surprise, to both her and him.

Rin: you'll see

quite-a-shame: Back to the fluff but they still semi-deny that it is fluff phase. I remember this phase like it was chapters 9 and 10. Well, I suppose that the end is near. Two days until the Titans get back. You know what BB should do... he should get up early and leave a rose on the roof where she meditates, make Raven's Tea for her, and maybe actually try joining in on her meditation. Hmm... Keep writing, and update soon.

Rin: yep...but...who knows what they might do...just read

Astera121: Wow! I lloved this chapter. What I didn't like was you watering it down with the songs. Oh well, the song fit perfectly anyways!

Rin:...watering it down? so do you like it or not?

Coolcatjas: WOOT, WHOOT! They kissed but Raven was too scared and stopped. RATAS!(spanish meaning 'rats!') Oh, I hope they can tell each others feeling before star, rob, and cy come! Who knows maybe they can, after all they DID kiss, right? UPDATE SOON!

later  
.

Rin: i know spanish...well a little bit. i don't know much, but i was learning for a lil' while. but my teacher sucks...he does nothing but yell at us saying we do not have common sens...but, heck, they did have a...semi-kiss

Echo Ghost : That is awsome dude! I totally love the BB+Raven thing! It's kinda funny how they like each other but don't even know it and they keep going from friends the lovers and back again and maybe (if you don't mined my suggesttion) you could have a part when the others are just walking into the towers living room and BB+raven are all making out and stuff and make it all emarassing as hell and stuff cuz ya it'd be enjoyable... so... anyway if ya couldn't tell i like a your story!

from a random internet pal,  
Echo Ghost

Rin: well, who knows what my plot is? well, it's how it is...they never know they're in love

Teleportal: Could you give me the title of your new story? I liked this one a lot and can't wait for the next chappie, so I'm sure I'd love another of your fics! TTFN, Tata for now!

Rin: well, if you wanna know my other new story (which is crappy...) just go to my username...

starrobfreak4: That was the sweetest chapter ever! Omg I'm so glad Raven knows that there's something going on between each other. Beast boy better not give up on them being together. I'll scream if he does. They only have 2 days left out of 14. I knew they wouldn't fall in love after 3 days or something, but the others are going to come back soon and they'll have no alone time. Obviously, you control what will happen to them, so please humor me. Just this once. Let them tell each other how they feel. I don't care when or how (you can get creative, lol) Just at some point. Please consider it. I mean you are the writer, so you probably have everyting all figured out.

I'm going to stop talking so I don't sound like I'm trying to write the story and I'm sorry if I already do.

Please update as soon as you can! I love this story and I can't wait for the next chapter :D

Rin: what's a point of a RavenxBB fic if they don't tell each other they love each other? haha, hakuna matata, don't sweat it

gary loves sporks: oo wonderfully addicting story, im loving it very very much  
just..wow, its really really good  
go you!  
anyways, this chapter was quite adorable, the little 'accidental' kisses and stuff, i loved it  
thanks for the good read and update soon please!

Rin: is it seriously that interesting? well, thank you for reading!

cd lover: I lOVE THAT SONG! IT'S FROM KIM POSSIBLE SO THE DRAMA! That scene with Ron and Kim was the only time I've ever not been ashamed to cry! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFULL!  
Now to get back on topic...  
BB/RAE FOREVER!  
UPDATE!AND QUICK!  
Oh, and how about a The kelly Clarkson song,"Addicted"? I swear I'm addicted to that song! do ya need the words? probably not, but just checking.  
I'm just saying that BB cant get Raven off his mind and this part of the song comes on:  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I cant take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it  
Quit it  
Just one more time then thats it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this.  
And I know it's a sucky idea But hey I had to give some input!  
Seeya!  
And UPDATE!

Rin: yep, it's from KP, though i admit, i don't really like watchin KP a lot, but i am seriuosly in LOVE with this song!

cylobaby: How sweet. Update ASAP. I got deja vu during this chapter. Next chapter do something totally new

Rin: hm...maybe this time it would be another deja vu time again...well semi at least

Lupine-Spirit: Rin  
Awesome chapter as always... I like how you don't rush it, you just take it one step at a time. btw, what song was that that you used?

lol update soon or the gnomes will obtain large frying pans and find you!  
lol Aurora

Rin: the song is called "Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano, it was in a KP movie...i am in LOVE WITH THAT SONG! well, i updated...but i didn't see the gnomes yet (gets hit on the head by a frying pan) HEY! i'm updating already! (rubbs head) owie...

N.C. PsyChick: I'm gonna SCREAM, this is so good! Rawrgh, update soon yo! Can't believe they've already kissed TWICE and they're still bein all shtubborn about teh love! XP

Rin: yep yep yep. stubborness has its ways...

TheUbu: Huzza! Your story's great! The sryup battle was freaking hillarious! Keep up the good work!

Rin: Huzza? ha-ha, you seriously sound like some of the boys in my class...but syrup battle, must love syrup!

lil-swt-angel-: suspense! cool. beast boy is going to admit his love for raven bfor the rest of the team gets back right? or maybe raven will admit! that would be so cool. the mysterious, gothic, emotionless yet cool girl admitting love! haha. i'm just going crazy here. it's a great story. i love it. if you write any more bbrae stories and terra-bb-rae love triangle stories let me know.

Rin: i do have one, it's called Project Jealousy, click on my username above if you're curious

Threeandfourforever: pulls out assassin sword and holds it at your throat Update. NOW. You can't resist the face. calls Beast Boy and whispers in his ear, he nods and changes into the kitty Will you update n- gets cut off by Raven running up, picking up Beast Boy, and running off to the Titans Tower.  
Titans Tower...  
Raven, why'd you save me? -Beast Boy  
Not because I love you, which I don't! -Raven. she runs to her room  
Me: AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm insane!

Rin: assasin sword? not afraid...but i updated...

gila-manatee-queen: This story is so awsome. But just a little heads up for future fan fictions, don't make the confessions so long. It is killing me with the wait!

Rin: i gotta love suspense...

RustyofT05: yer gotta update please please would it help if i said i was typing while on my knees? anyway err your story is great its so good thats why you gotta update err soon yeah err i'm gonna stop typing now err ok err Bye!  
xD Rusty

Rin: eh...don't type on your knees...well it's updated!

* * *

Beast Boy got up, his heart pounding. This HAS to be the day! If he doesn't confess, he'll never be able to…

Shutting his eyes completely, he frowned. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Calm down, calm down, he instructed himself. He felt the blood rush up to his cheeks. How can he calm down? This was supposed to calm down? Glancing at the mirror, he gave himself a big smile. Okay, he's got the roses in hand and he got chocolate. "Chocolate?" he cried aloud. Raven doesn't seem to be the type of person who'll like chocolate. He frowned. "Oh well," he murmured. He's just wishing on one thing: don't screw up.

* * *

Raven frowned gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She hesitantly touched her lips with her fingers. A blush appeared across her face. She felt her heart jump up to her throat. She frowned. "What am I doing?" 

Her fingers fastened around the clasp of her cloak. "Meditate, just meditate. Calm down; find your center, focus. Meditation." Raven whispered. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Beast Boy knocked on the door while she meditated. She opened the door slightly just enough for half her face to show and enough to see who is outside. "What?"

"Uh," he started. "Ah…how about you…and I…go to the movies." Pause; Beast Boy shuffled his foot waiting for her to reply.

"What type of movie?" asked Raven.

"Uh, comedy? – no wait, horror…no, uh….whatever you want?" Beast Boy smiled. Raven gave him skeptical look.

"Okay, comedy, are you okay with that?" Beast Boy's heart pounded.

"Beats staying here." She retorted. About to get out, a bouquet of roses was thrown into her face. "Ahem," she whispered brushing the roses from her face.

"Uh, these are for you!" he sweat-dropped seeing that the roses hit him in the face. "Sorry about that!"

Raven took the roses. "Thanks," she whispered. "At least there weren't thorns on it," she said. Beast Boy gave a nervous smile and took out the box of chocolate. "Uh, you can keep that."

"But…dairy product…" he gave a weird look. Raven frowned and sweat-dropped. She took the chocolate.

"So what?" she whispered.

"Cow," he squeaked. Raven's lips twitched. This was funny to her. How Beast Boy don't want to eat chocolate because milk comes from cows.

"Why not just leave it for the others, you know a welcome back present?" she said. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he said. Walking to the living room, he tossed it aside on the table hoping they'd see it and walked out with Raven.

"Movies, right?" he asked once again to make sure. Raven nodded.

* * *

Watching comedy didn't seem to really suit Raven, but she watched without a complaint. She sat there trying to focus on the screen while it seems to drag her to sleep. Beast Boy, who sat next to her, just laughed alone with the movie and whoever was in the theaters. She frowned. Leaning on her palm, she sighed. 

"This is boring you, isn't it?" he whispered leaning towards Raven. 'Smooth move, Beast boy!' he thought. "Want to leave?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Raven whispered. She got up and Beast Boy followed her.

"Hey," someone yelled from behind. "Get your big head down!" Raven turned to face them. "Move your big head! Yea we're talkin' to ya! Move before we make you!" Raven's eyes turned white, glowing, and she raised her hand, surrounded with the dark aura. She covered that person's mouth.

Raven flicked her cloak covering both her and Beast Boy and twisted into the shadows. Coming from the shadows, she faced Beast Boy. "Where to now?" she asked.

"Why not just walk around?" Beast Boy suggested. He tugged Raven's hand softly. Raven pulled her hand back.

"Sure," she whispered. Walking down the streets, they didn't really talk except for the occasional murmurs of how amazing some things were. "There are a lot of people here." Raven said. "Strange," she said to herself.

A paper flew into Beast Boy's face. "Ack!" he fell backwards and peeled the slightly damp paper from his face and he brightened. "I think I know why. There's a parade and fire works show later."

"Want to stay to watch it?" Raven asked. Beast Boy let out a sigh. He was rather glad he didn't have to make the decision.

"Sure," he smiled. "What's the parade about?" Raven took the paper and looked at it.

"I'm not so sure, but a parade's a parade." She replied. She helped Beast Boy up and started walking down the street. "The parade starts at six, we still have a lot of time to waste."

"I'll think of something! How 'bout window shopping?" asked Beast Boy. Raven gave a strange look and shrugged.

"I don't see any other options," she replied. 'Window shopping,' thought Raven, 'well, there's nothing else to do.' There wasn't much to look at, but she went along with it anyway. Nothing interesting that she saw there. She frowned moving along e ach store. Beast Boy tried hard to create a conversation. Raven murmured something in reply of each question he asked. Eventually, he stopped trying to talk.

Raven glanced at one of the clock nearby. "An hour later, it would start. We should start going to get a good seat," she said. Beast Boy nodded and followed. Finding a rather good seat, they waited for the parade to start.

Waiting until their minds turned to mush, a loud music started playing. Everybody looked up following the music. At last, the parade started. The marching band came and floats afterwards. Beast Boy smiled.

"This is actually kind of cool!" he said loudly so Raven would hear. She nodded silently and watched.

It was sudden, no one saw it coming. A float started moving – fast – into the other floats. They were out of control. Unable to stop, it started towards the audience. They screamed trying to get away. Few people tripped unable to collect themselves up before the float came down. Raven quickly appeared before them, a black orb surrounding them. "Get out of the way!" Raven ordered. The townspeople murmured a soft "thank you" before leaving. The float still didn't stop; Raven felt it breaking through her shield. Her footing was pushed back a little. Gathering her energy, she threw it out to recreate the barrier. Her foot placement slipped as she tried to push back. "AH!"

She fell lying there while the float came towards her. Beast Boy quickly reacted by turning himself into a cheetah and got Raven aside before the float crashed. Everybody surrounded the float seeing if the workers were harmed. Fortunately, they didn't go worse than a sprain limb, but the parade was ruined. Raven grumbled lightly.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"A little bruises, of course, but I'm fine otherwise." She admitted.

"Let's go back," he suggested. Raven frowned but agreed. "After all," he smiled, "we can watch it from the roof of our tower." Raven gave a nod.

* * *

Placing ointment on her skin, she wrinkled her nose as she rubbed it on her skin. "This stink," she murmured. 

"Yea and I thought that thing Starfire makes smelled and tasted bad." Beast Boy murmured. His nose stung and Raven got up.

"It's about time we got up to watch the fireworks," she said softly. Beast Boy took Raven by the hand and led her up to the roof. Raven followed, not willing to let go of Beast Boy's hand. Her heart thudded. Luckily, nothing exploded on the way, though the door knob threatened to blow.

"Here we are," he said.

"I know," she replied.

They sat on the edge of the roof and gazed out at the dark blue-black sky. Slowly, a glimmer came up and sparked. The fireworks had started. Raven gave a little smile as she watched.

Hesitantly Beast Boy slowly took his arm and took it behind Raven's back and wrapped it around her waist. Raven shuddered slightly and relaxed a little. Beast Boy felt her tense, but kept his arm there. Slowly, she returned the gesture by resting her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy pulled her closer.

The light came and sparked sending it around the night sky. The light seems to have brought more color to Raven's skin. Beast Boy liked having Raven's head rested on his shoulder. His heart fluttered as she rests her head there.

Raven bit her lips. What is she doing? It's strange, but…she couldn't help it. It just felt so right. "Want to get a better look?" asked Raven. Beast Boy gave a strange look. A dark plate lifted them up and brought them higher towards the sky. The firework from there seems much more beautiful then it was from the tower or from the ground. "How's this?" she asked. Beast Boy grinned.

"Perfect," he murmured. Raven felt strange as he spoke. Her eyes looked into the fireworks, but Beast Boy's eyes were focused on Raven. Her eyes danced while the fireworks exploded in air. "This is so much better than the parade," he whispered.

"What was it?" Raven turned around looking at Beast Boy.

"Nothing," he put in quickly. "Raven, I want to tell you something later on."

"Just say…" she began.

"Just later!" he put in. "Y-you'll see why," he said. He thought about what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it. His heart jumped as he thought about it. He looked at the fireworks with an uneasy feeling. He wants to tell Raven, and tonight has to be it!

* * *

"R-Raven," he started. Raven turned around, her blue-purple eyes meeting his. "I want to tell you something," he said. 

"Go on," she said. Beast Boy fuddled with his hand. His eyes avoided Raven's as he spoke.

"I – I," he stuttered.

"Make it today," murmurs Raven, her arms crossed at her chest. Beast Boy gazed at the floor and shuffled his foot.

"I," he took Raven's hand finally and looked at her in the eyes. "Raven,"

"Yes?" Raven said, her voice quite annoyed by his stalling speech. "Just say it would you?" He closed his eyes and breathed in. His heart pounded and blood reached his cheeks and drummed loudly in his ears. He took in another breath and gazed at Raven. His heart took liberty to lurch at his throat. "Beast Boy, what is it?" she was uncomfortable with the position they were in.

"Raven, I know we've gotten off in a semi-rocky start when we first met, but we went a long way since then, haven't we?" he said. Raven thought back about the first time they've met. She marked him as one of her must-hate people, but he was right that has changed.

"Yea," she murmured. Beast Boy blush went deeper.

"This…may seem weird, but I've liked you as a friend for a long time. But maybe, maybe there is more than 'just friends' in this thing. At least I think it is," he whispered. "Raven…I love you." There he said it! He felt the rock chained on his heart lift. Raven's eyes widen as she gazed at Beast Boy.

"B-Beast Boy," she started. Her eyes blinked and blush rose to her cheek. She pulled back slightly, her hand falling from his. "I – I …" she couldn't say it. Raven's heart lurched, and without knowing it, Raven turned and ran to her room. Slamming it, she felt something cold slid down her eyes. She was crying. "Why am I crying?" she slid down the door and stayed sitting there. Her eyes staring at her hand as she quivered. "Why can't I say it? Why can't I tell him how I feel? He said it…so why can't I?" she covered her face with her hands, her shoulder shaking. "I want to tell him…but I can't."

* * *

hey! well...more...suspense i suppose? DO NOT KILL ME PLEASE! GOMEN NASAI! i just HAD to do this...next chapter is the LAST AND THE FINALE of the story, well, most likely at least... 


	16. The Finale

sorry i haven't updated for like...who-knows-how-long! i have a summer day camp thingy and ... yea...well, i hope you enjoy. and sorry if they're OOC...GRR! i had to rewrite this over and over again and ended up with really little! well, i hope you enjoy this...if you don't know me...the ending chapter means major writer's block for me...(GR)

DarkSideOfBlue: NO  
inhales deeply  
O

Grr. Great chapter, tere never is a perfect day for BB, is there? Things just seemed to keep going wrong. sigh Oh well. Maybe there is still time for that perfect day. Maybe. Just maybe. Keep writing and please update soon.

I really like this fic, and I want to know what happens next.

Rin: sorry...everything just goes wrong...doesn't it? well...i hope you like this one...and btw, i don't like brainstorming cuz it's working my nonexsistant brain! xD

pureangel86 : Just don't let Beastboy do anything rash, please.

Rin: nah, nah, nah! BEast Boy won't...

scathac's warrior: Finally. Damn wimp couldn't say three little words. A shame it took Raven so long to figure out that he was romancing her.  
Well, I guess it is a big confession. Poor Beast Boy. He must feel really stupid.

Rin: sorry?...well,...yea...

N.C. PsyChick: Raven, no! TELL HIM WOMAN BEFORE YOU LOSE HIM FOREVER! Oh, you are evil, Rin, you are VERY evil. Update soon please, or I'm callin the fanfiction cops! (just kidding...or am I?)

Rin: y'think i'm evil? why, THANK YOU! ... LOL..xD...well, sry for that...fanfic cops? o0o NO!

kmutt: Omg no don't end it! do you have too!poor beast boy, what will he think after that? awsome job, i love this story! im sad its ending. will you make a sequel? that would be cool. sorry you got grounded good luck with the next chap :)

Rin: well, i just thought of a sequel...but i'm not so sure if i'm going to put it up...if y'wanna know more...just IM me

sapphire warrior: verry good story and you have managed to keep them in characterwell as much as possable for this type of stroy

anyways good job and keep it up

here have a cookie

Rin: o0o yeaie! cookie! thank you

cd lover: If you want to live, YOU WILL UPDATE THE FREAKIN STORY!  
HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BB? HOW?  
BB must have felt like crap when Rae ran off, I bet he seriously felt like jumpin offa T-Tower!  
DON DO IT BB! IT AINT WORTH IT!  
Oh, And please excuse my extreme craziness as I just died my hair and I kinda go temporarily insane every time I do that...Okay then, Well get em togedda and soon kay?Good.  
Now Update or I'll do something REALLY nasty! And trust me, I already got something planned...

Rin: ... i don't know how to answer this one but here's my usual reply. "yea, good luck trying!" (LOL) thanks for updating and thank you for not throwing flaiming axes at me...

Teleportal: That ending wasn't expected at all. I really like the suspense. and how will poor Beast Boy react? I LUV THIS STORY! TTFN, Tata for now!

Rin: so you won't kill me (gets up from my homemade fortress) phew...well, thank you!

Black Metalmark: Awe he confessed. But I thought they were in the air so how did she get to her room in a rush? But anyways great chapter and it had a uh happy yet sad end. I hope the next (last possibly like you said) chapter gets happier but considering we're talking about Raven I seriously doubt it. Keep up the good work!

Rin: o0o. they were back in the TT living room...did i not make it clear enough? oops...sorry

darkpj: please just 3 more chapters she tells him that she loves him 2  
the rest of the titans come home and destroy beastboys life by saying he won the bett thinking raven couldnt hear but she did.  
she runs away and beastboy finds her in the park were they whent rollerskating and tells her the real reason for the bet and shes no longer mad at him and they finaly truly kiss. is that good or not. dont know

Rin: sorry, but this is THE absolute chappie for this fic...

disappearer/Syani: Ooh, all the pretty dramatics, lovely... 10/10!

Rin: thank you!

RustyofT05: YAY its updated :D:D tanks 4 that ure story is the bomb so update soon ples! no pressure:D Rusty xD

Rin: thankie thankie you!

fire storm : a masterpiece, but wouldn't it be better if BB did something with the mirror so raven could use her feelings?

Rin: no, he can't do anything with the mirror...

Coolcatjas: I bet bb is pretty sad and confused now. sigh Raven is one person who just can't say her feelings out loud, she's too scared. I just hope bb isn't beating himself up right now...

UPDATE SOON!

Rin: i tried to update soon...but, well...i think he's beatin' himself up...not that bad...but beatin' himself up

Yayfulness: I'M THE 300th PERSON TO REVIEW! OMG! I LUV THIS StORY! SO AWESOME!

Rin: yea! thanks

Lupine-Spirit: rofl  
awesome chappie! 0.0 i can't believe he actually told her! yay for bb! lol. update or the gnomes will play loud obnoxious polka music in your ears for days on end! X3  
teehee...  
Aurora

Rin: gr...stupid gnomes (tries to tune it to a rock station) gr...(polka music plays louder) AHH! I AM TRYING TO FOCUS! (lol, Aurora, LOL)

okay, i'm too lazy to answer the rest...so all questions just go and AIM me, k?

* * *

Beast Boy just sat there the next day. He told her, he told her and now she's never going to talk to him ever again. She ran away from him – not walked but RAN. He lay down on the couch covering his eyes. 'I feel so pathetic,' he thought. She ran from him, it's so very obvious that Raven doesn't feel the same way for him. He closed his eyes then heard someone walk in. 'Raven,' he thought instinctively and got up. Of course it was Raven; she's the only one in this tower.

Raven walked towards the cabinet and took out tea leaves. Beast Boy opened his mouth and closed it again, his lips went dry. "Raven," he started then the coffee table was reduced to splinters of wood. Raven gasped softly and left quickly. Beast Boy frowned. "She hates me," he said out loud.

* * *

Raven frowned; her hand shook violently while she tried to drink. She thought Herbal Tea would help, but she was wrong. Her cup fell and broke. She kneeled down and tried to clean it. She threw paper towels on the puddle and cleaned it up slowly. Her heart felt like it was drowning in it. She squeezed her eyes shut. She breathed in deeply and let it out trying not to sob. "Beast Boy," she gasped. "I'm sorry." 

What good was it saying it to herself? She needs to say it to him, but she can never speak. The Titans were coming back tonight, what can she do? She needs to tell him. 'I want to say I love him…' she knew it deep inside her so why wasn't she able to say it aloud? She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Just meditate on this,' she confirmed slowly. She meditated, but she found that it was hard…to concentrate on meditating. She opened her eyes and looked around her. Some things were melted already…

"Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea," she said out loud. She sighed deeply and let her head droop. Her eyes closed thinking of how she reacted to Beast Boy at first. She smashed the coffee table! She buried her face in her hands. "Just…say it." She said. She faced herself in the mirror. "The three words, 'I…l-love…y…" The mirror shattered.

"It is hopeless," she whispered. Her heart was pounding and her face was flushed, she didn't even mean it that time! If these three words are so difficult to say now, how on earth will she say it to Beast Boy?

"Today is the last day," she said. "I have to – I have to say something to him! I have to say something, something so that he'd know – that he'd know how I feel." Sending him to her mirror is out of the question; it took a long meditation to get into the mirror, so getting someone else in – like that first time – required inside help. Raven didn't want to risk that again.

She frowned, lost. Her heart ached terribly and she as positive Beast Boy's was the same – no empathy was needed to tell that. She felt lost and Raven hated feeling lost.

* * *

Beast Boy still sat on the couch, cowering from the splinters of wood. 'That could've been me,' he thought with fear banging loudly in his heart. 'She must seriously hate me or something.' He wished it was "or something" but he thought (can't put knew) it was "seriously hate me". 

He felt know hunger for food, he just wanted Raven. After everything they've been through together. Okay, so it was only two weeks, but it seems awfully long for a two weeks. And besides, their chemistry was cooking up! This was just a horrible disaster that Beast Boy wished it was a dream.

Couple of time he told himself it was nothing more than a dream, and then squished his eyes shut and opened them again hoping he'd see his room and everything was all right. "All right?" he scoffed. "HOW CAN ANYTHING BE ALRIGHT RIGHT NOW?" he threw his voice up to the ceiling and fell down on the couch. His eyes were angry first, and then softened as he covered his face. He felt as if needles were poking at his throat. He tried swallowing the lump, but it only became bigger.

He let out a whimper, kind of like the ones you hear from dogs. Out of his eyes came a tear. Why won't Raven love him back?

* * *

What to do, what to do? Raven paced around her room with that question worrying her heart. What should she do? Her mind was troubled. Normally, she would meditate on this – quite literally – but today, meditating brought destruction, not harmony. She hated her mind being troubled and she couldn't do anything about it. 

She bit her lips. What to do, what to do? Now she hated being born in Azarath. Her emotions always overpowering her; it wasn't Timid who was in charge of this it was because of that stupid, purple-cloaked wimp who was suppose to be her "love life"! (Name: Affection; thank you Regrem Erutaerc) Raven sighed loudly. Of all her emotions, she knew Affection was the "youngest" in other words, it took more time for her to show it. (Like Timid, too) She frowned at this.

She sighed deeply. 'Think, Raven, think; there _has_ to be a way that this won't turn out horribly wrong.' She closed her eyes. 'Just try to say those three words.' It had never occurred to her, but she has never ever said those three words – not even when Malchior seduced her. (For all you Malchior haters, sorry for bringing him up) Those three words, to her, are called the Forbidden Words. She tried mouthing the words (like that'll do it) but she heard her bookshelf rattle and fall.

"Even mouthing the words has great power," she said sarcastically. She can't meditate, it's too disastrous. She glanced around her room, which was enough proof. Raven leaned back on her bed and faced upwards. Her eyes gazed up to the ceiling while she tried to collect herself. She's trying to focus powers together to keep it in hand. She closed her eyes, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered trying to meditate. A lamplight nears her exploded and shattered into pieces; she sighed. "This is hopeless," she confirmed.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Beast Boy whispered sadly. What did he do wrong? Did he say it too soon? No – he said it too late. He frowned. No wait; it's that word, the "love" word. That's why Raven hates him. 'Ironic isn't it?' he thought. 'That word brought the exact opposite feeling to her.' 

Didn't he do everything there was to do? He "wooed" her and he even kissed her – twice, even! Well, excluding the first one which was a total accident, but still a kiss is a kiss. It's too late to back out of this now; he has already given his heart away. And what does Raven do to it? She shatters it and shoves it back to him. Of all people, why did he have to fall in love with Raven? Why not go back to Terra? Even if she's dead, he knew he'd bring her back, so why won't he fall for Terra? After all, he did do that for a while…oh yea, she betrayed him and after her betrayal, nothing was ever the same again. He just realized: he had always been in love with Raven all that time. But when Raven didn't respond to most of his tries, he tried to replace her with Terra.

"Enough about her!" Beast Boy growled. He didn't feel like talking about Terra – or even thinking of her. (And still her name was mentioned over three times.) He told Raven how he felt, and all he wants is Raven to feel the same for him. What will she ever?

* * *

Raven glanced at the clock. It read 4:00 PM; Raven looked away from the clock. The Titans were to come back at 9:30. Just five hours and thirty minuets, is that enough time? Raven closed her eyes. She needs Affection to come out. She can't say anything without having something blow up. And she can't say "I love you," without running out of the room and going half way around the world to say it. Too drastic, she knows, but it's true. Never in her life has she felt so helpless, stupid, and pathetic. All this made her feel angry and even more hopeless. 

She hated feeling helpless, but this can't be helped. She took in a breath. "What do I do?" she gasped. She felt herself fiddling with her cloak. She stopped and dropped her cloak. "Suck it up!" she cried. She had often heard people say it, but she never said it herself…well, to herself at least.

She has to find a way. Sign language – no, Beast Boy probably wouldn't understand. A foreign language or in her mother tongue; no good, Beast Boy, yet again, wouldn't understand. Of all her years, she has never felt so desperate in her life. The longer she left her feelings untouched, the harder it would be for her to confess.

"Just spit it out," she demanded. She had no problem speaking her mind most of the time…until these three cursed words came up. Raven cringed at the thought of those words. She wanted to express those words…she glanced at her room. Everything was close to being destroyed completely: the side effect of love for her. 'Note to self: place spells on everything in my room.' She thought. 'Protection spells to the max.'

She sighed loudly. She never thought this would occur to her at all. "How do I say I love you?" she cried. The moment she finished, she heard something crash from behind. "Without horrible side effects," she'll have to either become white-robe within five hours (or less) or not say it at all. The light bulb in her mind seems to have popped. That's it! She won't say "I love you" at all!

* * *

Beast Boy felt sulky and depressed. The scene replayed in his mind. He told Raven he loves her and she ran from him like he was a diseased animal. If she backed away slowly, but freaked out, it would've been better. But, no, she was running for her life! Beast Boy struck his head with his palm in frustration. 

"I've worked up so hard. For what? For a girl to run away from me like I'm some kind of diseased animal," he cried. "Not only will I not be able to face Raven again, I'm going to have to do a whole bunch of chores!" The chores didn't matter, but that was just one more thing to add to his heavy burden. "They have no idea how hard it is to have a girl like that throw your own heart back at you!"

The telephone rang: Beast Boy jumped up in surprise. He quickly answered it. Sucking up all his sadness, he answered cheerfully, "Hello, Titans residence." 'Man I sound like a geek!' he thought.

"BB?" it was the voice of Cyborg. "So, did you tell her?" Beast Boy frowned. What can he say? He did tell her, after all. And the last time he remembered, they didn't say anything about her having to say it back, but still it hurts.

"Y-yea," he answered.

"Don't sound so confident," Robin said on another line. Beast Boy sighed. This was a double torture.

"I did," he protested. Robin and Cyborg gave an unbelieving mumble. Beast Boy frowned. "I did, okay? I did tell her!" With that said, he slammed the phone down. He hated himself for having to make a stupid bet like that.

The phone rang again and Beast Boy picked it up. "Got disconnected," he lied lamely. They seemed to have bought it because there was no further discussion about that.

"Well, our flight was delayed. We said we'd be back by 9:30, but we're going to be half an hour late, is that okay?" said Robin. Beast Boy glanced at the clock. 6:50. He smiled. So there was still a bit of hope.

"It's perfectly fine with me," said Beast Boy. The door swished open, and Beast Boy turned around. He quickly put the phone down. Raven stood there and she walked towards the counter.

'What am I doing?' she asked. 'Why won't I say anything?' she poured out the tea robotically and started to walk. 'I have to say something!' she turned around and opened her mouth, "Sorry." She said quickly and walked off.

Beast Boy slumped down. Sorry, she said sorry. Sorry what? Sorry I ran away or sorry I can't be with you? He didn't know what to think, but he took the worse of it. "Sorry I can't be with you." He sighed. He knew it; it was all too good to be true. What a dream he was thinking of. Raven falling in love with him. Wow that seemed like such a stupid fantasy.

He didn't know what it was: tears of anger or tears of pain, it didn't matter, it was coming out anyway.

* * *

Raven frowned when she walked into the room. Angrily, she let the cup down on the table and placed her hand up facing the wall. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered. A wild burst of black flew from her hand and hit the wall. She sighed regrettably looking at the huge dent in the wall. "I'll fix it someday," she sat down on the floor. 

What on earth did she just say to him? "Sorry" said after someone confesses that that they're in love with you usually indicated: I'm not interested. She sighs and placed head on her palms. That was – by far – the dumbest thing she has ever done.

'Think, Raven, think,' she thought. 'I have to say something.' She glanced at the clock: 7:15. They're going to be back at 9:30 (Raven didn't get the memo) and she has about two hours or so left. She has to do something at least.

She grabbed her tea and drank it quickly. Tea usually helps her think sometimes. She felt the hot liquid slide down her throat as she finished the last of it. She sighed after she was done and let the hot sensation linger in her mouth. Her hand was sweaty from holding the hot cup, kind of like how it felt when Beast Boy kissed her.

Raven flushed thinking of it. She closed her eyes, though, reminiscing about how it felt. It was surprising, true, but it was also gentle…and loving. Her face lit up in red while she tried to sort her mind out. Her hand slowly moved to her mouth as if she felt the kiss.

She has to say something now, she really has to. If she let all this coop up inside of her, her emotions will find a way out somehow. She frowned. That's the last thing she wants to happen: her emotions running around free. Her emotions kept the deepest of her secret. If her emotions ran around…Raven shuddered at the thought of what might happen. She glanced at the clock again: 7:30…wow, fifteen minuets day-dreaming…

* * *

Beast Boy shoved his fork angrily into the tofu. He didn't know what he was doing – he wasn't hungry, but he's just wanted to dismember something. He found the perfect time and now…and now, well, the whole plan was down the toilet. It wasn't even CLOSE to step one…it was more like negative…negative three or four…either one. 

A piece of tofu splattered onto his face. Beast Boy wiped it off and continued his dismemberment of the tofu. Half of the tofu flew out and stuck to the wall. Beast Boy made a face. Oh well, when the Titans come back, then it'll matter.

A few minuets later, he noticed that his tofu was more like tofu powder now. Sighing, he got up and threw it into the trash can. Now what's the next thing for him to dismember? He looked around hoping to see something.

The door opened and Raven stood there seeing Beast Boy crouching at the refrigerator. Raven swallowed the lump in her throat. "Anything to eat?" she asked. Beast Boy shook his head. Raven frowned. "We'll wait till they come back. I don't think they'll eat the plane food."

There they sat quietly in the living room. Beast Boy's heart filled with joy and anticipation while Raven's was filled with nervousness and tension. When will the silence end?

"I…" "Hey…" they both said at the same time. "You go first," they said again. Raven looks down and allowed Beast Boy to talk.

"Hey, look, I know what I said earlier…might've freaked you out." Beast Boy started.

"Might've? It did," she said. Beast Boy coughed.

"Okay, so it did totally freak you out. But, I just wanted you to know that's really how I feel about you," he said honestly. Raven's eyes closed. 'Yes, I know that.' She thought. 'But, I need you to know I honestly, truly feel about you too.' "I'm sorry about that, but if you don't…feel the same way about me, we can always just be friends."

Raven's heart broke. "No, wait, Beast Boy." She interjected. She looked at him sadly and nervously. "No, I…I just don't know what to say."

"I think I know what you're going to say," Beast Boy replied bitterly. Raven closed her eyes tightly and opened them again.

"I don't," she swallowed.

"You don't feel the same way about me, I know." Beast Boy finished wrongly.

"Listen to me," she said loudly. "Beast Boy, you're not listening to me. I – I really…" she sighed.

"You'd really prefer to just be friends." He finished again. Raven glared at him and covered his mouth with her hands.

"Let me finish," she said sternly. She removed her hand and Beast Boy looked at her quizzically.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say, but maybe I was – I _was_ afraid earlier. I was afraid to say…how I really felt." Raven said softly. Beast Boy strained his ears listening. Does his ear deceive him? If it did, how cruel it is.

Beast Boy waited for her to finish. She breathed in deeply and exhaled as if she was meditating. Raven felt her blood rush to her face. Her palms felt sweaty. 'So this is how love feels like,' she thought. Her hands vibrated as she tried to speak. "I – I just…I r-really…" she stammered. Now she's stammering. How stupid will she sound? She thought Beast Boy would give her a strange stare, but he was looking at her seriously and hopefully. "Beast Boy, I really, really care for you." There, she said it – well, not in the exact "I love you," words, but close enough. "And I'm not lying. Beast Boy, I d-don't want to be 'just friends'…anymore." She added quickly.

Beast Boy felt his heart suddenly lift. Yet again, he felt as if he were to jump off the Titan's Tower, he'd be flying. (Without morphing into a flying creature,) Beast Boy suddenly smiled felling feverishly. He moved forwards. Raven tensed a bit.

Now this was sudden: instead of Beast Boy kissing Raven, she was the first to make the move. Her lips contacted his before he noticed. Her cool, hot touch felt sensational against his skin. He kissed her back (no, duh) and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck.

This was a new feeling Raven never felt before. She felt…strangely giddy and wonderful. She was never giddy. A soft light glowed, but they didn't notice. Raven pushed away gently, her blue-purple eyes staring into Beast Boy's own green ones.

"So, does that mean you'll go out with me?" he said.

"Maybe," she replied slyly.

Beast Boy smiled, "So do you think I'm funny, now?"

"Oh, shut up." She whispered kissing him gently on the lips. Beast Boy made the kiss a bit deeper. In their whirl of love, they did not notice the Titans returning. (AN: they came back earlier then they said they would to surprise the two.)

The door slid open and they found the two kissing. Starfire let out a squeal of delight and Robin and Cyborg let out a wolf whistle. The two pulled apart. "I guess this is where I say, 'you owe me'," Starfire said holding out her hands at Cyborg. He had promised her twenty dollars if Beast Boy and Raven got together.

"You were betting on our love life?" Raven growled.

"They did not believe me, so…" Starfire started and stopped. "I will be unpacking in my room, now…" Raven pushed away gently from Beast Boy, but he kept his arms around her waist. She leaned against him slightly,

"Well, we'll be doing Beast Boy's chores for a while," Cyborg grumbled. Raven glared.

"They thought I couldn't do it," Beast Boy laughed nervously. Raven frowned. The laughing halted and they started to back away from the couple.

"The shortest relationship ever," Robin said.

"No, the shortest-lived Titans," she glared at Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy sighed in relief. "You know what they say, you always hurt the ones you love." Beast Boy gaped at Raven. "Now," she turned to the others, her palm dancing with black fires. "I still have to thank you three for prying into my love life."

"Rae," Cyborg said backing away. "Don't do this," he placed his hands up as a shield.

"Don't think of it as a punishment," Raven smiled and gave a Beast Boy a quick smile. "I still love you."

* * *

AHH! the ending chappie! I AM SO GLAD! I THANK ANYBODY WHO REVEIWED IT! thanks for your support! and thanks you for those people who read it, even though you didn't update, it's all good...THANKS YAS! i might have a sequel...if you want to know about the sequel that may come out, like i said, try AIMing me, k -k? love y'all!

- Rin author of 'How Do I Say I Love You?'


End file.
